Harry Potter and the struggle of his Life
by TinyVacuum3
Summary: Cannon Ball to DH. Harry finds himself immensly depressed about the losses of the war and cannot seem to crawl out of the deep hole he seemed to dig himself into. Ginny, on the other hand, wants Harry to be with her and won't stop till he is.
1. Chapter 1: The Problem of Unhappiness

**Chapter 1:**

**The Problem of Unhappiness  
**

A ray of light shot in through the crack of his four-poster bed, the ray was too bright. Brighter than he'd ever seen it, brighter than it should have been. He only could wish that he felt as bright as the sun looked, for if he felt that way then maybe he'd be happy. Sure he was happy about the victory and such but how one celebrates when their peers were in mourning over a loved one amazed him.

His thoughts ventured to his adopted family and how much pain he'd caused them over the years. He'd done so much to them and finally he caused a son and brother to them to be lost. Though Fred had been very much a brother to him, they weren't blood-related and never would he feel that sacred bond with anyone.

"He's in there!" Harry heard Ron's hushed whisper at the dormitory door. His best friend since the first day at King's Cross. If only Harry knew what the outcome of this would have been then he would not have given Ron the trouble.

"Well he needs to stop wallowing! Harry! Get up, Harry!" Hermione's bossy tone almost made him smile but couldn't right now. It was physically impossible.

She yanked open the bed curtains and stood there with both hands on her hips and brow furrowed. "Come on, get up so we can go get and eat breakfast."

Ron stood behind her practically drooling over her, he was too absorbed in her looked to even notice the look Harry was trying to give him. "Ok." Harry mumbled and slid out from under his sheets.

He dressed and walked down the stairs to meet Hermione and Ron. They sat on the couch with Hermione's head tucked tightly into Ron's chest and Ron's arm hugging her close. Harry smiled at them and silently walked towards the portrait hole, pretending he hadn't seen them showing affection to each other.

Halfway down the stairs they caught up him and didn't talk just looked straight ahead.

Harry began to walk to the Great Hall but both Ron and Hermione caught him by the arm and drug him towards the room of requirement. "Why are we going there?" Harry asked, faintly bewildered.

"We're going to have a lengthy discussion about your behavior." stated Hermione, in a tone that sounds quite similar to Mrs. Weasley's.

Ron just nodded and walked around a little then the door showed itself. Inside was a very small version of the Great Hall, food covered the table and the ceiling looked like a bright sunny day. Ron immediately started to shovel food into his mouth, Hermione sighed and turned to Harry.

"Do you know how long you sat in your bed? Three days, Harry! That's too long and I won't tolerate it anymore. You need to stop acting this way, not only do you have me and Ron worried, but also the entire school! For heavens sake, Harry, you just saved the world and you're _wallowing_ like a little girl!" Ron laughed at this and Hermione shot him a dirty glance then returned back to Harry. "There is no exception to this and if it doesn't stop then I will have to make it stop and that includes some very nasty and high level hexes. So just stop hiding and come back and be yourself for us."

Harry stared down at his feet, unsure of what to say. He wasn't ready to face the world and be the hero he was not. "I can't." His words weren't heard by Ron but by Hermione who slapped him hard across his face. Her own face was red from anger, and jaw clenched, she looked if someone had just insulted a house elf in front of her.

"Harry James Potter, if you say that word one time I _will_ hex you!" Ron looked up with a huge lop-sided grin smeared on his face. "You are a hero and none of us will let you think otherwise, so you shape up and sit down with your two best friends for an enjoyable breakfast." She pointed her wand at a chair and Harry sat across from her and Ron.

"Ron," Harry started. "How's everyone?"

He glanced sideways at Hermione then back at him. "Not bad, a little sad, but happier than they've been for a while. Fred's loss was hard for us all but he died for something good and we're all happy cause we know that's the way he wanted to go."

They ate in silence for a little while longer then Ron looked up at Harry again. "Hermione beat me at Wizard's chest." He said, casting a look at her. She blushed and Ron started to laugh a booming laugh that sounded very familiar and warm to Harry's ears. "Only because she cheated! Hermione Granger cheated, can you believe it?" Ron was red in the face from his laughing.

Harry smiled now and saw Hermione blushing a deep crimson, he broke into a bone rattling laugh, and one he hadn't known was there. "How'd she manage to cheat?" Harry asked.

Ron chuckled harder. "She distracted me in very inappropriate ways!" Ron yelled.

Harry was now holding his stomach as it ached from this.

Hermione stood up and tapped Ron on his shoulder, he immediately stopped laughing and looked up at her. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to leave you two to some catching up." She walked around the table and pulled Harry into tight hug. "It's good to have you back, Harry." She whispered into his ear.

She walked back around the table to Ron who stood awaiting his hug. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding her wand in her hand. Her lips crushed down hard on his for a few seconds past awkward for Harry. Ron's arm's snapped to his side as he fell hard onto the floor, she smiled and walked towards the door but paused.

"Don't bother trying to undo the spell it'll last for a good ten minutes and wear off. And Ron that's what you get for sharing our game of wizards chest of which we won't be playing again for a very long time until you can control you loud mouth." She exited the room and Harry burst out into another fit of laughter.

Ten minutes later the spell broke and Ron sat up with a mad face. "By the way, Harry, Ginny has been looking for you." He mumbled and left the room.

Ginny, the person whom Harry had tried to keep from his mind the most. He was scared to see her and remember everything about her; her red silky hair, jubilant laugh, smooth skin, soft lips. The memories flooded him and he suddenly wanted her back more than he ever had.

Harry walked out the room of requirement, searching for Ginny. He looked down in the Great Hall, the common room, and every classroom open. She wasn't there. He gave up and walked outside to the large tree in which he and Ginny had shared so many afternoons lying there.

He saw her hair first, the sun glinted off it in the most beautiful way. Her body then came into view, her soft curves and athletic figure made him want to hold her right then and there. He stood there admiring her from a distance and breathing in every bit of her scent that he couldn't describe.

"Hello, Harry." She said, startling him. He walked towards her sat down in front of her. She continued to stare out at the lake, he followed her gaze but couldn't keep his eyes from her face for very long. "So you decided to come back," She whispered.

They sat in silence for a while after that, her looking out at the sun glittering off the water's surface and him staring into the depths of her brown eyes. It wasn't a comfortable silence but a wary silence where both didn't know what to say or what to do.

She couldn't take the wind's whispers anymore so she looked at him and begun to speak. "You abandoned everyone once before to save the world and when you finally do come back you disappear again. You left my family to mourn for themselves and to mend themselves without their youngest brother. Though you don't have the Weasley temper or the trademark red hair, you're still apart of this family whether or not you like it. What you did was worst than what Percy did, at least he came back when we needed him most but you…you just went to hide in your own little cave of self-pity while we got to face the world."

Ginny stopped and stared at him for a few moments with her jaw set and taunt. "You're a selfish prat, and I don't know what happened to the brave and heroic Harry I fell in love with went. I guess he became a coward when there was no evil villain to defeat. Is that what you need? Someone who wants to be your enemy and wants to defeat you." She stood in frustration. "Because that's what I'll be if it gets the old Harry back. I can go around in a mask pretending to kill people just to get you back! I don't the want the Harry that hides from everyone because he thinks he's terrible and doesn't deserve anyone's love. I'll tell you right now that you've already got my love and no one else will ever have it for as long I live. And I'm pretty damn sure my family plus Hermione loves you too! So don't act like the boy-who-is-unloved, be the boy I love. That's who I miss and I won't sit around and wait for him anymore. If he wants me then he'll just have to come and get me and prove to me who he really is!"

She turned and stormed back to the castle. Harry and jumped to his feet and sprinted after her, he grabbed her arm and she spun towards him. The tears rolled down her cheeks but she tried to hide them, she hadn't changed one bit from the girl he'd always known. Harry wiped the tears away with his thumb then smiled warmly at her. He smiled at her with every bit of love he had left in him and she melted right into his arms.

Harry stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head while she cried, soaking his shirt. When she settled down he just held her tightly, afraid of letting go again. "Ginny, I'm sorry for leaving and you were right, it was dumb of me to do and I won't do it again. I promise… I think I found the old Harry for you and he wanted me to tell you something," She pulled back to look up at him. "He told me to tell you that he loves you."

Ginny smiled and kissed him deeply. He clung to the feel of this as he'd always done but this time it was better. She knew he wasn't going anywhere ever again so she didn't have to think of this as her last kiss just one compared to the many in the future. They pulled apart and went sit back under the tree where the sun hit them and made them warmer than they'd ever felt.

"Will you ever tell me everything that happened when you left?" Ginny asked after a few comfortably silent moments.

"Yes, I will. Just later when I'm able to remember things without having to look back over my shoulder out of fear." Harry finished with a grin, brushing back her hair. He lay down on his back while she rested her head on his chest, their breathing matched perfectly as did their bodies.

"Let's go do something to get our minds off all of it." She sat up smiling, she pulled out her wand and murmured something. Two brooms from the broom-shed instantly flew to their side.

Harry whistled low under his breath, "Wow, your power has gotten stronger since last time I saw you."

She laughed quietly, "No it hasn't, you just haven't seen it improving over the last year. I imagine that I'm almost as powerful as the boy-who-lived now." She winked and mounted her broom, kicking off gingerly from the ground. Harry picked up the other broom and noticed that it was a Nimbus 2000.

"Gin, where on earth did you get two Nimbus' from?" Harry asked, flying into the air with practiced ease.

"Number one: you're the only one who can call me 'Gin' because I hate it but it sounds cute coming from your mouth. And two: Malfoy happened to leave these in the Slyrtherin's locker room and I happened to find them." She sped off, flying just as well as he seen her last time.

"I'm going to get Ron to start calling you 'Gin'." Harry yelled at Ginny. Seconds later, a large rock came hurling at Harry and hitting him square in the back, causing him loose his breath.

"Ok, go ahead and do that. But I assure you that you'll be getting no special attention from me." She flew right past him, Harry kicked it in gear and chased after her. He spent a good twenty minutes chasing until she disappeared into a thicket of trees, Harry slowed, using his Seeker's eye to spot any red. He crept further into the forest, still searching. Almost ten minutes later, he began to worry, she was no where in sight and he called her name a few times.

The bushes rustled and someone jumped back on his broom, clasping their arms around his waist. Harry's heart climbed into his throat before he realized who it was. She was laughing harder than he'd ever seen, "Harry…you're face…when I…" She faded back into her chuckles, Harry couldn't help from laughing along with her.

He turned around on the broom to face her, took her hands and said, "Hold on tight to me," He winked at her and the broom took off through out the forest. She screamed held tightly to Harry who sat there laughing at her. They finally landed on a remote island in the middle of the lake, Ginny hadn't ever seen the island before and was looking very quizzically at Harry.

"Harry James Potter, do you know how dangerous that maneuver was? We could have been killed! Don't ever do that again." Ginny demanded, walking to the edge of the sand.

Harry followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Stop it, you're sounding like Hermione and I've had enough of her bossiness for a lifetime," She smiled at that. "And besides you don't have to worry about it 'cause your powers weren't the only ones that have increased." She turned to him, suddenly interested in what he was saying.

"And how might that be?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Another one of those things I'll tell you when it's time, but you don't have to freak about the broom because I charmed it to go where I tell it go without hitting anything."

Her brow furrowed. "How will I have to wait to understand things?"

"Until I'm ready, that's all I'm asking for, love." He bent down to kiss the crease between her eyebrows, then trailed kisses down her jaw and back up to her lips. She pressed her body tighter to his, his lips felt so warm that she never wanted to let them leave hers. She curled her fingers into his wind-blown messy, black hair, enjoying the taste of his lips. She kissed his neck and nuzzled into his chest, inhaling in his smell. "I love you, Ginerva."

She playfully slapped his arm, "Why did you have to use my real name and ruin the moment?" She kissed him before he could respond with another smart-ass comment. "Moment's back," She mumbled against his lips. "So tell me you love me again."

Harry pulled back to look into her eyes, "I love you." He whispered. "I promise to tell you that every day of my life even if you decide you don't want me anymore." He hugged her close.

"Harry, I hope you know that I'll always want you. Remember I'm the girl that waited sixteen years for the famous Harry Potter; even if he was a complete git most of the time." Ginny loved the feel of Harry's chest when he laughed, it rumbled against her head. She looked down at the sand and an idea popped into her head. "Let's build a sandcastle! I've always wanted to do that."

Ginny immediately fell to the sand and started scooping large handfuls into a pile in the shore. Harry just watched her concentrate on making the pile a perfect form. She looked up at him then grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the sand next to her. She crawled on top of him and smiled, she unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt then pulled it off to reveal Harry's perfectly sculpted chest. She ran her sandy hands down his chest to his stomach and above the start of his jeans where she laughed and stopped, rolling off to the side. Harry then realized that she had gotten sand all over him and he frowned at this.

"Come on, Harry I don't want to just lay there and snog all afternoon. Help me with our castle," They worked for a good thirty minutes then Ginny's short attention span faded and she started to pursue different activities. Every three or four minutes she would lean over kiss Harry for a couple minutes then go back to their castle which now was four feet high with a bridge and moat surrounding it. The sun began to set when they had given up on their castle and resorted to snogging.

"Look at our castle," Ginny said admiring it from a few feet over.

"When we get older, where do you want to live, Ginny? I don't care as long as it's with you, so choose freely." Harry watched her speculate the question.

"A muggle neighborhood so people don't bother us, it needs to be two stories and feel like a home. Like the burrow, I want our kids to feel like they never want to leave their home. I want it to be almost in the country but not standing all alone. It needs to have a big backyard with trees and a front yard with a porch. How does that sound? Oh, yeah, and our room needs to over look at the sun rising and the porch sees it set." Ginny snapped out of her daydream and laid her head on Harry's chest.

"I can do all that for you." Harry said, picturing a very happy future with Ginny. "We should get back because I need to our family. I feel terrible about leaving them when they needed me." Harry got up and got his shirt, putting it back on.

"Harry, please don't be upset about all I said back at the tree, I was just mad and was trying to find a way to get through you wall. I just thought that showing how much more pain you were causing would break it but I didn't mean to make the good Harry upset or feel bad."

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, love, you're right but that's not what really broke the wall."

"What did?"

"You telling me that you had fallen in love with me and that you would dress up as Tom just to get me back." Ginny smiled and summoned the broomstick.

They both hopped on and Harry was about to take off when Ginny stopped him. "How about we test that charm you made?" She winked and Harry placed the charm then turned around as the broom took off towards the castle.

Ron spotted them first, they were snogging by a rather large tree. His fury built when he saw Harry's hand slide down to cup Ginny's butt, he was about to barge right over there when a claming hand was placed on his shoulder. Hermione was giving him a very stern look that told him not to test her.

"Let them have their moment, they haven't been together for an entire year." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well neither have we." Ron mumbled.

"Well, Ronald who's fault was that? You turned around and left just when I was finally getting sick of waiting for you and was about to do something. But you're stupid arse had to walk out on me. Imagine all the time we would have had together if you would have stayed. Harry and Ginny were forced apart and it must have been hard for them. Now let's go inside and tell everyone we haven't seen them." Hermione took Ron's hand and led him back to the Great Hall where the rest of the Weasley family was waiting.

Five minutes later Harry and Ginny showed up looking very flushed with rather large grins on their faces; Harry's arm was slung carelessly over Ginny's shoulders. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Harry and engulfed him in one of her famous hugs. "Oh, Harry, I was so worried about you! Ginny told me she would take care of you and try to get you back and I'm so glad she did! We really did miss you, Harry." She pulled him back examine him, "You're too skinny, tonight we are having a proper meal at the burrow so if you will meet us there in two hours." She gave him one more quick hug then moved to collect some of her things.

The rest of the Weasley's looked sadly at him then walked outside so they could apparate back to the burrow. They left them so quickly that soon Ginny and Harry were the only two left at the table. Harry frowned, he'd caused them all to leave too fast and maybe he shouldn't go to the burrow after all. "Harry, stop it." Ginny commanded.

"I'm not doing anything." He said still looking down at his shoes.

"Look at me." Ginny demanded. "If you don't stop with that look in five seconds I will wipe it off." Harry stared straight at her face for well past five seconds, he was being stubborn. "Ok fine," Ginny kissed Harry when he least expected it. He felt her tongue lightly trace his bottom lip and he enclosed his arms around her waist. She pulled back and saw his sloppy grin. "I told you that I'd wipe that face off."

"I should make that face more often." Harry tried to look sad by putting his lower lip out and creasing his eyebrows.

Ginny laughed and kissed him once on the cheek. "For that face that's all you get and I only gave you the kiss because the face was so pitiful. All I wanted to do was laugh."

* * *

Two hours later Harry and Ginny arrived to a very gloomy burrow, everyone sat in silence and all through dinner no one said anything until Ginny spoke up. "Ok, we need to stop this now. We all got upset with Harry for wallowing about Fred's death when here we are doing it ourselves! At least he snapped out of his daze and pulled me out too, Ron and Hermione seem fine until they get around everyone else. Fred's dead and we need to accept it! He's probably up in heaven right now banging his head on a door because he's so bored with us. If you can't it in yourself to pep up then do it for Fred. Percy, you had just made up with Fred and now you're not being the prat you always were! Dad, Mum since neither of you have corrected of us since the battle, I find that it's not fun to break the rules if I'm not going to be corrected. And George, really? Fred was your twin and he's probably extremely disappointed with you right now, because you haven't celebrated once about the defeat of Voldemort! You should be setting off every trinket in you shop right now. We need to cheer up and move on so Fred can watch us from heaven and be happy for us not feel bad for leaving us."

Ginny was red in the face from the effort of talking, she excused herself for the night and went o her room to wash up and change. She sat of her bed in a tank-top ad shorts when someone knocked. "Who is it?" She called.

"Harry," came the mumbled reply. She waved her wand to open the door and Harry walked in and sat down on the end of her bed. "That little speech you did really made everyone cheer up. They actually laughed once or twice; they'll be back to normal in a few days." Harry went to lay down by her side, and stroked the soft skin of her upper arm. "We all needed to hear what you said."

"Thanks, but it doesn't make the pain any less only numbs it a little more. I don't know how you dealt with the death of both your parents that would destroy me." Ginny said, turning to face the window, to keep her tears hidden from him.

"Gin, you can't hide from me, so don't try. And I was too young to truly feel it but I still could and yes it hurts but you were exactly right. My mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Fred, and Tonks all want us all to be happy and be a bit of a show for them. So the pain will fade and be a dull ache just to remind you of them but I've found medicines that help numb the pain in a good way."

"Medicines?" Ginny Asked,

"They're like muggle potions that heal wounds. But these are good medicines. They consist of being with you, being with my family and being with you." Harry kissed her neck.

"Are you saying that I make you happy?" Harry nodded to answer her question. "Good, cause you make me happy too." She rolled over so that they were facing each other. Harry placed a fragile kiss on Ginny's lips in which she deepened.

Neither noticed when the door opened to show a surprised Hermione. "Hey," She said, blushing red. Harry and Ginny broke apart laughing at Hermione's discomfort. "Harry you should get to bed before Mrs. Weasley does her rounds." Hermione disappeared into the washroom to get ready for bed.

Harry stood and gave Ginny one long kiss. "Goodnight my love. Dream of me as I do the same." Harry winked and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: A fluffy Summer

_Hey everyone! Just wanna say thanks for reading my first chapter and I hope you continue to read the rest. As you may have discovered, this is my first fanfiction and I'm trying extremely hard to meet not only my expectations but also your own. I'm trying to get the chapters in faster so you won't have to wait. Please read and review, I won't ever be upset if you leave negative comments, I will embrace them and remember them for future chapters. I own __**nothing**__, it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling!!! Thanks again, enjoy! _

**Chapter 2:**

**A fluffy Summer**

Harry walked into Ron's room with his smile stretching from ear to ear. He looked straight through Ron's nasty glare and began to change into his nightclothes. Harry felt even better than he looked, he was amazed that only twenty-four hours ago he was depressed into such a deep hole that he couldn't climb out of it. Hermione and Ron had offered the first hand of help as they always do but Ginny truly pulled Harry out. He sat down remembering the day he spent with her and how the world seemed to melt away when they were together. There were no dead brothers, evil villains, unhappy endings, only real happiness that doesn't exist outside of their world.

"Oi! Can you wipe that grin off your face?" Ron questioned.

"Oh…uh…yeah, sorry." Harry mumbled, trying to look sincerely.

"I don't like that look, it makes me sick." Ron said.

Harry's anger rose in him, "So you don't like me to be happy? What a great friend you are, Ron! Don't even want your best mate to be the least bit happier than he is." Harry Stood looking Ron directly in the face, unbelieving of the fact that his friend didn't want him to be happy.

"I want you to be happy but you've got that look on your face." Ron accused.

"Well, what look?"

"It's the same look I've got when I'm done snogging Hermione!" Ron yelled at Harry. Ron didn't want to admit to the fact that Harry and his little sister were very much in love, the thought made him happy but sad that his sister was growing up fast.

Harry threw a silencing charm so that the girls wouldn't hear them. "Well you're sure as hell right! I did just finish snogging your sister, and in fact I enjoyed it very much."

"You're making me sick, Harry. Ginny's my sister and you better not be messing with her because if you are I will gladly hurt even if we've been through everything and more together! I don't care if you're my best mate, you keep your hands off my sister." Ron screamed with rage.

"You can't tell me to keep my hands off your sister because I can't! It's physically impossible, I love her too much!" Harry watched as Ron's expression changed from fury to something he couldn't put his finger on.

"You're not allowed to fall in love with me sister. You just can't Harry, because I don't want her to get hurt again." Ron whispered.

"I can't leave her again, I just couldn't do it. She wasn't the only one who got hurt last time, I did too, Ron."

Harry saw the fear for his sister in Ron's face. His fear looked so much like his own, it made Harry's anger fade immediately. "Harry, you didn't see her last year. When I ran away like a bloody coward, I came home for a while and saw her. She didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't talk, it was scary. I saw my only sister wasting away for some guy she thought was either dead or going to die soon. That was when I realized that if we all made it through she would go back to you and that she didn't have the school-girl crush on you anymore. She had fallen madly in love with you. I know you better than anyone in this world and I knew your lengthy record of leaving people so that you could accomplish things on your own and I wasn't going to let you do that to my sister. So you better not because if I see my sister like that ever again I will kill you, Harry." Ron's voice faded with the realization of what he said hit Harry. Ron was dead serious, he would kill Harry for destroying his sister.

"Don't worry, I won't leave her. I can't now that we're all safe and happiness is just around the corner. I love her, Ron, I really do." Harry smiled at his best friend and patted him on his back. "Besides you're being a filthy hypocrite, Hermione wears that grin quite a bit and I guess since she's my sister I will curse your bits off if you hurt her. Night." Harry lay down on the bed opposite to Ron and took his glasses off.

"Night," Ron murmured. Thirty minutes later the bedroom door creaked open and Ginny crept in, Ron wanted to get up and tell her to leave so badly but he didn't. Instead he watched as she crawled into bed with Harry and curled up next to him. They whispered a little then fell asleep. Ron saw how peaceful and happy Ginny looked in Harry's arms, and Ron pretended to sleep that night but couldn't fade away into dreamland simply because he was still afraid Harry would one day leave his sister.

* * *

Before the sun even rose Harry woke, realizing Ginny was still fast asleep in his arms. He lightly kissed her cheek and she stirred then finally waking up his kiss and pressed her lips against his throat then jaw and lastly lips. Harry stopped the kiss before it got out of hands reach and awoke Ron, Harry had just gained Ron's trust and wasn't about to lose it that fast.

"Love, go back to your bed before we get in trouble." Harry whispered in her ear. She stood and took his hand, leading him towards her room. "Where are we going?" She smiled and stopped in front of her door.

"Well if we are caught, we just both happened to have to use the loo at the same time, so therefore we ran into each other outside my room." She smiled, pushing him up against her bedroom door and began to kiss rapidly at his jaw.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but why can't it wait till later today?" Harry asked between kisses.

"Well because you woke me up and now I'm awake, if I go back to bed then I'll be bored so I'm merely just passing the time." Ginny smiled, slipping her hand under his shirt to feel his hard muscles.

"Just passing the time? Then I suppose you get bored a lot."

She nodded, now to immerse in snogging to keep talking. Harry heard footsteps downstairs and put his hand over Ginny's mouth to keep her quiet. He kissed her quickly one last time, and then said, "See you in an hour." He silently apparated back to Ron's room.

Ginny tip-toed back into her room and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Hermione sitting on her bed reading a book. "Morning Hermione," Ginny said.

"You two were louder than a heard of stomping Hippogriffs; I'm surprised that entire house didn't wake up." Hermione stated not even looking up from her book.

Ginny blushed then laughed, "Oops!" She rushed over to sit next to her best friend. "Harry is happy now isn't he?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled, "Yes, he is now. Though he wasn't before, in fact, he never had been truly happy before. I'm ashamed to say this, but, I feel like I don't Harry anymore because of it. I guess I'm just so used to seeing him distressed about Lord Voldemort or worrying about other things. He really needs you; Ron and I were able to keep him happy enough through all the bad stuff and now he needs you to get him through the good stuff. I'm going to miss him terribly, he really is my brother."

"Oh, Hermione, Harry won't forget about you! He can't and even if he tried I wouldn't let him because I know he really does love you. Harry needs you just as much as he did before but for other reasons that books won't give you the answer to." Ginny wrapped an arm around her.

She laughed, "There's the other problem: I'm not good with the affairs of the heart unless it involves brewing up a potion."

"Yes, you are, just look at you and my brother. You two were just too stubborn to realize how much you guys were meant to be together." Ginny giggled, "You both are thick headed but you both know what really is in your hearts'. I've experienced it firsthand, all the fighting and bickering is just your way of showing it."

"I guess it is but your brother can be such a prat! I mean seriously, who would leave the bread out and opened for it to get stale then claim that's how they like it? It's ridiculous." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Promise me that when you two get married I'll be to be the maid of honor and I'll return the favor."

Hermione looked up in shock at the question, "Marriage? Ron and I just barely got together, he hasn't even told me that he loves me yet. So don't even put the idea of marriage in my head."

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione! Ron has loved you since third year and you and I both know it. He's just too much a chicken to tell you." Ginny rolled her eyes at her stupid brother.

"I thought it was normal not to say it until a lot later. I wasn't aware that he would even think of me that way." Hermione blushed at her naivety. "Has Harry told you yet?"

"Umm…yeah, more than once." Ginny mumbled not wanting to boast about the whole thing.

Hermione stood in fury and left the room quickly before Ginny could see her tears. Ginny lay on her bed just pondering the thought of how incredibly lucky she was to have Harry. Less than a minute later Harry knocked and opened her bedroom door, he came in laughing.

"What?" Ginny asked, patting her bed for him to come and sit down on.

"Hermione barged into our room, completely mad about something and forgot I was there. She yelled at Ron to move over and crawled into his bed and started yelling at him some more. Don't know what she was saying but I found it ironic that she gets into his bed with him to yell at him." Ginny joined in with his giggles, though she new exactly what Hermione was upset about.

"Let's go down stairs and keep your mum entertained so that they can have their privacy." Ginny followed Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning mum," Ginny said giving her mum a kiss on the cheek. Harry made him and Ginny a small plate of food and some tea to go with it. Hey all sat down on the table eating in silence.

"Ginny, dear, why don't you two go and de-gnome the garden. It's getting out of control and since you two were the first up you get to do the work." Mrs. Weasley ushered them out of the kitchen before they could protest and marched up the stairs. Harry and Ginny shrugged then started to toss gnomes over the fence.

"Harry, you do realize that we're still in our nightclothes?" Ginny said looking down at her bare feet.

"Oh, yes, I suppose we are. If you'll excuse me for a moment," Harry disappeared into the edge of the trees and returned in jeans and a t-shirt.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"Well I basically transfigured my clothes."

"Ok, my turn, but close your eyes and don't you dare peak." Ginny walked behind the trees and watched, amazed, as her clothes transfigured into a beautiful summer dress. "Thanks, but how did you know what to change me into?"

Harry shrugged as if this were nothing. "I pictured you in the dress and then changed your nightclothes into it. The only bad part about the charm is that it leaves our feet without shoes…"

"Who cares? Come on let's go on a walk." Ginny took Harry's hand and walked deeper into the woods. "We scheduled a date for Fred's funeral. It'll be three days from now at Hogwarts and it'll be a joint one with all of those who fought in the battle and died." Ginny looked straight forward, unwilling to let herself break down on such a beautiful day. " Harry, you know the dead can hear and see us, they watch over us, I can feel it… Fred, if you're watching then I'd like you to know that I did indeed end up with the famous Harry Potter. I told you that I would be with him, so now you and George owe me the other side of the bet. But since you're up in Heaven and unable to fulfill your part I'm just going to make you pay back in the only way I can think of." She smiled and pinned Harry up against the tree. "Fred, I'm going to make you want to kill Harry but you can't so it makes it fun for me."

Harry was completely confused by now but didn't interrupt because it might upset Ginny. But Ginny was the furthest thing from upset at the moment, she could picture Fred up in Heaven cringing for what was to come next. Ginny smiled and started to snog Harry like no other, Harry forgot everything in the world except her. He could feel her hands traveling up his back and entangling into his knotted hair making it more knotted. Harry ran his own hand through her hair and down her back, stopping right before her butt. Ginny stood on the tips of her toes making Harry's hand slid onto her backside, she laughed when she heard a distant rumble, but continued to kiss Harry. She traced her tongue with his, Harry ripped away from her and walked backwards.

Ginny followed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him once more with even more intensity than before. Harry gently pushed her back from him. "Gin, stop it. I can't do this and neither can you." Ginny was infuriated for being turned down, she was always the one to set boundaries.

"Yes we can, we snog all we want. I wasn't doing it just because I wanted to upset Fred, I really wanted to do it too."

"That's not it at all. I want to kiss you too but we can't let it get out of hand like that. I was about to rip that pretty dress right off you and I don't want our first time to be in a forest outside your house. Gin, I want it to be special." Harry cupped her face in his hands. "So don't do that to me anymore until we both are completely ready. Promise me?"

"Ok I promise." Ginny smiled and looked around She turned back to Harry, "It's not that I don't love this dress but I think it'll be rather hard to climb a tree in it. I would hate to ruin it because I really do love it."

Harry closed his eyes and pictured Ginny in tight blue jeans and a purple v-neck shirt that hugged her curves comfortably. When he opened his eyes that's exactly what she wore, 'Thanks' she mouthed and began to climb a nearby tree. Harry watched as she climbed with practiced ease from being the only girl to six brothers. She leapt from branch to branch until she was at the highest point possible.

"Come on, Harry, I know you're not afraid!" She yelled down to him. Harry climbed up until he was also on the branch next to her. Harry silently cast sticking charms to the branches so that neither of them would fall the fifty plus feet to the ground.

Ginny admiring the country side and how the rolling hills looked like waves though she'd never once been to a beach she knew how they looked. She imagined the hills to be the waves of a green ocean and the tree tops to be the gritty sand she dreamt of. With the sun beating over head her fantasy seemed almost true but it wasn't. She felt a little dread for this but it washed away when she spotted the burrow and its many levels and kinks. She could see the things that made it her home and always would be her true home. Nearby two birds chirped, chasing each other through the trees and down below her the land critters dug holes in search of food and homes. It amazed her how normal things now were only a few days after the final battle occurred. Life goes on no matter what it just takes turns for better or worse.

"Harry, don't you think it looks beautiful-" Ginny stopped mid sentence when she saw the look on Harry's face. He sat there staring right at her without even blinking. He had this strange glaze to his eyes that made Ginny smile because it was a happy glaze not the normal upset glaze. "What?" Ginny asked, smiling at him. He looked so cute when he looked at her that way. His green eyes highlighted his face and his unruly black hair caught the wind at the right moment making him look like a mysterious man whom had once been lost. He sat with his shoulders hunched forward just a little and one leg hanging down while the other curled up on the branch.

"You're beautiful Ginny." He whispered, still staring at her.

Ginny was beginning to feel uncomfortable with him staring at her but at the same time it made her warm to know he would freely stare at her and tell her she was beautiful. "It's rude to stare Harry." She teased him openly.

"It's not my fault I can't help it," Harry replied and ran his eyes down her body then back up and finally looked away completely. "How much time do you think we have before your mum begins to worry?"

"Probably a good hour or so,"

"Then I want to tell you my story," Harry stared at the clouds, "I'm going to tell you every detail and not spare you the details because you need to know."

And so Harry began to tell Ginny the story of famous Harry Potter from birth to the end of the battle. This took almost a complete hour of uninterrupted talking. Ginny's eyes filled with tears at an early point in the story and it took everything she had not to cry. When Harry reached the part when he showed up faking death in Hagrid's arms Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" She yelled with all the strength she could muster up which wasn't a lot. Harry's hardened expression softened immediately when he realized how bad she was crying. She started to shake with sobs and Harry leaned forward, hugged her close then apparated to the ground where he cradled Ginny to his chest. "I don't want to know the rest." She cried into his shirt. "When is aw you Harry, I was so scared. My mum had to hold me back so I didn't throw the killing curse at Voldemort. I almost did and I would have been killed and happy." Harry's gripped tightened with tension.

"Ginny Weasley, I don't ever want to hear you say that ever again! And if I do…well I don't what I'll do but I won't be happy." Harry was apparently upset with Ginny but Ginny couldn't help how she had felt then, it was her first thought.

"Don't be mad with me, I was only telling you the truth." Ginny pulled back to see his face, etched in the lines of stress were worry.

"What else am I supposed to do? Tell you its ok that you wanted to commit suicide for me. I mean honestly Ginny, how could you even think to do that to yourself and your family. Forget about me and remember the others who love you dearly." Harry walked to a tree, gripping it tightly to dispose of anger.

"How come you were allowed to walk into a forest and be killed for all the people you love but I'm not allowed to get revenge on the person whom I had thought had killed the person I love the most, and with that came the price of death." Ginny was furious now.

"They are completely different situations! I left to save you and the entire world then I had the choice to die or come back and I came back for the people I love." Harry tried to reason.

"The situations aren't different what so ever! We were both dieing for people we love in one way or another and even if you did it to save the world I did it to save my world too. Because, Harry, if you haven't noticed through that thick skull yet, you are my world." Ginny stormed off back to the house. She had stopped crying and was red with rage.

"Gin! Come on, Ginny, talk to me! I don't want to fight and this is such a stupid thing to fight about. I love you, and I can't live with out you that's why I got upset." Harry yelled at Ginny retreating back.

A few minutes later Harry slumped back to the burrow. Ron stopped Harry at the back door Harry looked up at him and shook his head, "Don't get mad at me, you're sister is fine, she's just mad at me for something stupid we fought about. So piss off, Ron, I'm not in the mood to talk to you. I've got to find Hermione."

Hermione sat in the living room reading a book, "Hey," Harry said sitting down next to her.

"What happened?" She said putting down her book. "Ron go away! Harry and I are having a conversation that you weren't invited to join." She pointed her wand at the entrance way and Harry soon heard footsteps ascending up the stairs. "Now what is it Harry?"

"We just got into a stupid fight about something dumb and now she's pissed at me. I don't what to do."

Surprisingly Hermione laughed, "Give her ten minutes to calm down and go apologize to her. She has the Weasley temper so let it wear off and when it does she'll go right back to you, trust me. I've been dealing with Ron for forever." She picked up a book and handed it to Harry, "Read this to pass this to pass the time with me, I'm waiting for Ron to also cool off."

Harry looked at the words but saw nothing, the ten minutes were the longest ever and he glanced at his watch every five or so seconds until it hit the exact ten minute mark and Harry darted up the stairs, ignoring Hermione's laughs. He knocked on Ginny's door and walked in. Ginny sat with her back to the door, Harry closed the door gently. She turned around, frowning slightly.

"What the bloody hell took you so long!" She jumped up and ran right into Harry's opened arms. "I'm sorry I got mad, I love you."

Harry laughed, "I love you too, Gin. And you'll have to thank Hermione for keeping me so long, she insisted that I wait ten minutes. It killed me, I looked at my watch every five seconds. Also about earlier-"

"No, I don't think we need to talk about it because it was so stupid. Besides the past and over and we need to move on." She kissed Harry on the cheek and led him back downstairs to the living room. Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny sat on his lap.

"Let's go out to lunch because my parents are out planning things for the funerals." Ginny suggested.

"Ok, I'll go get Ron, it might take a minute because he's a bit upset with me at the moment." Hermione disappeared up the stairs and a few minutes later come back down towing Ron.

"Thanks, Ginny, I didn't want to go out today." Ron mumbled at her. Ginny smirked and led the way out the front door.

"Where should we eat?" Hermione asked.

Harry pepped up and smiled, "I know a good café in muggle London; we can apparate right outside it in the alleyway next door." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. The couples ate a peaceful lunch and continued on to a nice afternoon of drinking tea and catching up with one another in front of a roaring fire. They were, at last, in harmony with themselves and the world around them.

* * *

Harry stood in front of his mirror, over-looking his black dress robes and feeling the despair hit him hard. He hadn't let himself think of this day for the few days and instead made himself enjoy a life he had never known. Looking back to it all, it seemed foreign. Harry was unsure how he could be normal, he felt as if it just weren't in his cards. Minister Kingsley had asked him to prepare a speech for today and he hadn't thought about it, well until now. Though it wasn't important to him that he be known as a hero, he wanted people to look at him as another man not the boy-who-lived; he was tired of being seen as a helpless young boy. He wanted to honor everyone the best he could, even if he felt that it all was his fault. A knock on the door pulled Harry halfway out of his thoughts.

"Come in, Ginny." Harry said, he'd grown a sixth sense to her and knew where she was without actually having to see her. Even with the depressed look haunting her beautiful face she still looked gorgeous in her new black dress robes. Harry traced her frown with his finger, he forced a smile as she did the same. "Talk to me," He whispered.

"Today will be the only day I'm allowing either of us to be miserable, after today I won't allow it anymore." Her façade cracked in half and she started crying. "I miss him so much, Harry. George isn't the same and without Fred no one will laugh with me anymore. I feel like I'm trying to rebuild it all by myself." She stopped crying and stood there, letting herself be held and supported.

"You're wrong," Harry kissed her head. "This is my family too and I'm right next to you making sure you don't fall. I know you're a beautifully stubborn and independent girl but I'm your rock always will be so don't shove me away. Please let me help you too. And about George I'm pretty sure after today he'll go back to himself though there will always be that one piece of him missing."

She nodded, they descended the stairs to join the rest of the family. No one talked as they drove in the Ministry cars assigned to them, the only two that even touched each other were Ginny and Harry. Neither of them understood how they could shun those who love them at this time of need. Ginny couldn't imagine not being close to Harry right now; even Ron and Hermione looked out opposite sides of the car. They arrived into a sea of black, Harry felt as if he were being choked with the despair that surrounded him.

They all mulled around for a while until the Minister called Harry away, Ginny held tightly to Harry's arm "Gin, be with you're family right now and I'll be right back."

"Last time you left, you didn't come back, don't even try that shit again. Ok?" Harry nodded and she left to sit next to her mum.

"You ready, Harry?" Kingsley asked him.

"Nope," He said, "But then again I seem to perform well unprepared, seeing that I've was never given the choice before." Harry cast a look at the minister and walked on the stage. Hundreds of eyes were directed upon him. The nervousness made itself apparent in his throat but Harry felt enough confidence to let it be dulled.

"Hello." He began, "I am Harry Potter or as I became known at birth as 'The Boy-who-lived'. Those of you who know me personally know that I am not the cocky over confident hero you all think I am, in fact I'm none of those things. I lack in every one of those traits and am not ashamed to admit it. I am no hero because heroes do the work alone and I have never been alone for the past seven years of my life. I have had the help of every one of you who stood against Lord Voldemort," Harry saw numerous shudders throughout the audience. "We are here for those of us who took the ultimate sacrifice, those who died for the better cause. Though it pains me to say this, it would not have been a war without causalities. There were many who died for our new world and I want to thank them for I believe that they are listening to us with peculiar interest. A wonderful young lady," Harry shot a smile at Ginny who returned a watery smile back to him. "Told me that the dead can hear and see us and they are watching over us with constant vigilance. And I took that to heart and now I feel those whom I have loved are always nearby. It takes courage to move on but after you do it you find that are closer to them than you had ever been. I know how hard this is for each of us individually and together as one but we can all move on to new things even if it takes every ounce of energy we have it will be for the best. Now I would like us all to take a moment of silence to honor those who fought and died for our peace."

Harry bowed his head for a minute then lifted it back up again. "Now I would like to honor all of us who fought in the battle. Please stand," At first no one stood and then Ron stood, pulling up Hermione with him. Ginny stood next at the same time as Neville. After a few minutes the last person stood and Harry broke out in clapping for them. People joined in and clapped for one another with small smiles on their faces. "If you were a part of the Order of the Phoenix please come to the stage and stand to my right," The members all made their way to the stage, "These people were part of a secret group that fought behind closed doors and they gained so many advances I can't even name them all. They also inspired a group I myself were also apart of. The D.A. was a small group of kids my age and younger that didn't want to be worthless so we got together and made a difference. If you're apart of the D.A., please come stand to my left."

Ginny walked and stood next to Harry, she looked at him and took his hand in hers gently. "These people up her prove that one small group can indeed make a difference! Though I cannot offer any fancy awards I want to offer my gratitude to them for standing alongside of me during _our_ defeat in the Dark Lord! Please give them a round of applause. Lastly, I want to call forward Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley who risked their live almost everyday for being my best friends." They both walked across the stage to Harry, Hermione hugged Harry tightly, crying into his ear. Ron stuck out his hand but Harry ignored it and engulfed him into a hug also.

"After being public enemy number one for so long I've learned to keep those I love at a distance but now that the war is truly over I can live normally just as we all can. So I thank you all one last time and honor all of those who died. The war is over so now live the lives you want to live!" Harry stepped back from the podium and the entire crowd burst into thunderous applause.

Hermione, who was closest to Harry at the moment, hugged him firmly. "That was remarkable Harry." Ron patted him on the back and ushered his girlfriend away.

Ginny was next, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "That speech just boosted your popularity about fifty percent." She whispered, kissing his cheek once more before many other congratulated him. He was buried deep in a multitude of people thanking him. It took a solid thirty minutes before things died down once again. George Weasley now stood at the podium.

"Hello everyone, I won't make my speech nearly as long as Harry's, wouldn't want to put you to sleep again," Chuckles sounded in the audience. "I fully agree with everything Harry said so let's start with that. My twin and I have been called the greatest pranksters since that of Sirius Black and James Potter and I'm honored with that title. But now that my twin, Fred, is gone I feel like I'm incomplete which I truly am. But that doesn't mean that I'm still not a full person! So I, George Weasley, solemnly swear to fulfill my twins and I dreams of being pranking legends. I'm doing this because I know he wants me too and yesterday I realized that Lord-bloody-Voldemort is DEAD!!! We should all be celebrating!" At this announcement hundreds of fireworks exploded in the distance.

Everyone exploded into laughter that echoed throughout the valley. In the distance Harry heard the light trace of thunder rumbling and shot Ginny a glance which set off another fit of laughter between the two. From then on out the memorial became a party thanks to George and the Weasley brothers. Though there were a few frowns among the crowd everyone seemed the least bit upset.

"Ginny!" Behind him Harry to see Luna Lovegood running towards Ginny. The girls hugged tightly and began whispering and shooting Harry glances. Harry walked over to them and gave Luna a hug too. "How have you been, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Excellent, and yourself?"

"Great, the Hornpuffles are very abundant this year. And that was a very good speech you gave before." She winked at him and strutted away.

Over the course of the night Harry noticed how very few friends Ginny actually had, everyone they encountered seemed to be Harry's friend and know faintly of Ginny Weasley. At ten they were able to escape back to the burrow where they saw a tired looking Bill with a very agitated Fleur. "Good night to you both, we're going back home and we just wanted to make sure someone got home before we left." They left rather fastly.

Ginny shrugged at Harry and pulled him down on the couch next to her. "I've been thinking, Gin, I'm going to buy a home this summer."

"Harry, you don't even have a job!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You know that I have enough money to support both of us plus seven kids for two lifetimes, Gin, so buying a house won't be a problem."

"Ok, then I get to help choose it because I'll be moving in eventually." Harry smiled at her felt himself get warmed at the thought of Ginny one day being his wife and a mother to his children. He agreed before snogging her like crazy.

* * *

A month went by and Harry had indeed found a lovely house that both he and Ginny loved and was in the process of having it furnished just to her liking. They spent at least four hours a day there preparing it for living, one day when they were tired from working all day because they had agreed to do most of it by hand. Harry suggested they go somewhere.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Well it depends where you want to go." Harry said, magically storing away the building supplies into neat piles.

"Where is your apparation limits?"

"As far as your imagination can reach," Harry led her outside to the back yard.

"The beach?" Harry kissed her hard and apparated to the closest beach. It was empty with white sand and clear blue water. Cliffs surrounded them keeping them wandering eyes' view and also the harsher winds outside of them. Ginny quickly kicked off her shoes and walked ankle deep into the water. She loved the way the sun glinted off the water making it seem like diamonds covered the surface. She spread her arms and let her hair catch the ocean breeze, the air smelt of salt and sand. "This is incredible, Harry, it's so stunning here. Take your shoes off and come here and feel this water, it's the perfect temperature."

Harry did as told and stood silently next to Ginny, admiring her and how she looked on the beach. Ginny smiled at him and bent down and threw water at Harry, he was surprised at her at first then understood the game and tried scooping water onto her. Ginny was too fast for that and had darted off down the beach before he got her. Harry started to chase after her but she was too fast for him and soon began to run circles around him. Harry chased her into a corner where she tried to side-step him, but his arms wrapped around her waist too soon. They fell to the sand laughing and out of breath.

Ginny rolled over on top of Harry's chest and kissed him once then laid back into him and watched the clear sky. Harry pulled out his wand and murmured, "Accio C.D. player." Ginny smiled at him, lately they had been listening to muggle music and Ginny had grown to love it deeply. Harry heard 'Come on get higher' come on and started to sing with.

"If I could walk on water,

If I could tell you what's next

Make you believe

Make you forget

So come on get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire in the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard And drown me in love

So come on get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire in the swing of your hips"

Ginny loved the sound of Harry singing and pulled him up to dance. The song changed to 'The last dance' by Frank Sinatra. They swayed to the gentle music, not having to think where to step of what to do. Their bodies just knew how to move to the beat and they found it relaxing. They danced to numerous songs holding tight to each other until Ginny's attention span faltered. She stopped and unbuttoned Harry's shirt, then pulled her own over her head, revealing her bra to him.

"Gin, you promised," Harry started but Ginny cut him off.

"I'm not breaking my promise, I just want to go for a swim but don't want our clothes to get wet. And besides it's more fun to undress you than to watch you do it yourself." Ginny winked and unbuttoned his jeans, then slid them off his waist.

"My turn," Harry said, nibbling at her ear. He ran his hands down her stomach and unzipped her shorts, they were extremely short shorts and Harry had the pleasure of insuring that they were pulled down all they way before shooting off towards the water and diving in. Ginny ran in after him, they swam until the sun started to set in the horizon, turning the ocean a pretty pink.

"We'd better get back so we don't miss dinner." Harry said but Ginny shook her head.

"I don't want to go home, I'm having fun." Ginny crawled onto the wet sand, lying down to dry off. "When I'm completely dry, we leave." The decision was final and Harry succumbed to it, he wanted to stay also.

"I love you, Gin." Harry sighed, pulling her onto his chest.

"Say it again, I like hearing it. It makes me feel unbreakable to hear that the invincible Harry Potter loves me. Like nothing could ever go wrong."

"I love you," Harry was happy to make her feel protected in his arms because that's how it was, she wasn't ever going to be hurt because of him.

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny brought her lips to his as if it were their first kiss. She savored the soft feel of his lips, and the sweetness of him in general. No one could touch her when she kissed and no one ever would, she was Harry's girl forever and always. Behind her the seagulls made noises but they were just background music to the song that churned in her head. One that only played when her lips where Harry's and it was slow and filled with the sixteen years of longing she had for him. The sixteen years she waited to meet the boy of her dreams who now has become the man of her life. "I love you." She whispered one more time.

* * *

They had long missed dinner by the time they arrived home, Ginny and Harry tried to sneak upstairs but were caught by Ginny's awaiting parents. "Hello Harry, Ginny." Mr. Weasley acknowledged.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Ginny's mother yelled. "Where have you been?"

"With Harry," Ginny started but Mr. Weasley held up a hand to stop the two before it got ugly.

"It's almost midnight and you were gone all day, Ginny. Number one you had your mother and I worried sick and secondly that's way too late to be out, period. It's unladylike and I won't take it any longer. As for you, Harry, I still trust you like my own son but I will draw the line when it comes to my only daughter. You will have her home everyday by six for dinner and will not be allowed to see after eight-thirty and then not until eight the next morning, understood?" Harry nodded. "As for you, Ginny, you're grounded until further notice. You will help your mother after every meal and be on gnome patrol. If you decide to ignore these rules I will not allow you to see Harry at all, so good night." Mr. Weasley stood to go to bed with a furious Mrs. Weasley in tow.

Even Ginny herself was mad about it all. They stopped at her door, Harry kissed her furrowed brow gently then moved down to her lips. "Good night my love," He said before vanishing up the stairs.

Ginny stayed grounded for the next two weeks but they constantly went out for lunch with Ron and Hermione. All was good and Harry moved into his new home which secluded their time even more but none the less they were happy. Nothing could stop them from enjoying their summer together. Harry received an owl from Professor Mcgonagall asking him if he was going to return and finish out his last year at Hogwarts. He owled her back accepting her offer without telling Ginny, he would surprise her later when the question came up. Ron and Hermione were also going to return to Hogwarts with them. Harry arranged to have the house looked after while he was gone and the garden cared for.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm at school." Ginny said one afternoon while they de-gnomed the garden.

"No you won't." Harry responded with ease.

"How can you say that?" Ginny looked him enraged.

"Because, I'm going with you," Ginny's eyes lit up and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too, Harry," She smiled and kept working while humming to some strange tune he'd never heard of.

_A/N: First of all the credit for the song lyrics goes out to Matt Nathanson and Frank Sinatra. And secondly I know that no such thing as 'Hornpuffles' exist in any world but it's Luna so I had to make something up… Please comment I'd really appreciate it__.__ I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon but as you know, life gets in the way but I do try. Thanks again and the characters and such belong to the amazing J.K Rowling!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts: The Final Year

_I'm SO sorry it took so long for me to get this in but I went to my mom's for the weekend so I was unable to write. I'm real sorry about that. This chapter doesn't really have a plot but it was needed because I wanted them all to finish school. The real plot kicks in during the next chapter, I promise. Again the characters and world belong to the fabulous JK Rowling but the plot is mine so don't take it. Thanks to those who've been following me. I really appreciate it! Enjoy!_

Chapter 3:

Hogwarts: The Final Year.

The train to Hogwarts had always been memorable to them. It was the passage way to the place they loved most, the last barrier between reality and fantasy. Though in the past she'd been treated as _that_ girl, the one who almost caused the death of muggle bourns and the one that can't be trusted anymore. That was who the school thought of her and it increased when Luna came into the picture. People thought of Luna as strange and peculiar and even though she loved her, Ginny had to agree with them. Luna was…. Well Luna. And when she stepped into Ginny's life during her third year it changed forever, they became inseparable. Ginny the mysterious and Luna the bizarre were two as one in the hall of Hogwarts. It took an entire year before others even began to notice their friendship and when they did no one talked to them.

Harry felt stupendous as he boarded the train, saying goodbye to his adopted family. He could forget every trouble in the world and be a student again, but only for a year and he was going to embrace it with warmth. Harry found an open compartment and held spots for Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Ginny came in first with a smile and roll of her eyes, followed by an arguing Ron and Hermione.

"Ronald, why do you have to say things like that? Girls are sensitive and you should know by being with me for such a long time! Poor Romilda gets insulted the moment she gets on the train." Hermione sat on the other side of the compartment, glaring at Ron.

"Well, if you don't remember her bloody love potion almost got me killed! Killed, how'd do you like that? She deserved the insult and besides her shirt really was ugly."

"You're so mean, Ron! She never meant to get you killed, she was obviously a young witch in lust and wouldn't have known that you would almost get killed. So bugger off it!" Hermione turned and faced the window while Ron faced the door.

"Harry, you want to go and find Luna with me?" Before Harry answered he was pulled by the collar of his shirt out the door. "I don't want to hear them two fight. It annoys me so I decided to do my rounds to all my friends." Ginny walked, peering into each compartment, when she found the one she wanted she pulled the door open. "Hey Luna,"

Luna looked up from this week's edition of the Quibbler. "Hello there, Ginny and Harry. Sit down because I'm getting quite bored with this magazine. It was interesting when I was young but now I get aggravated with my father and the nonsense he talks of."

"What nonsense?" Ginny asked.

"Oh the things my father says about the Craylinkins, we all know that their existence hasn't peaked since 1653." Luna laughed at the look on Harry and Ginny's face. Then conversation rolled easily, when Ginny glance at her watch she noticed that her prefect duty would start soon.

"Luna, we've got to leave so I'll see you after the feast, right?" Luna nodded and Ginny took Harry's hand, guiding him back to their old compartment. "Prefect duty so I'll see you in a while." Ginny kissed him quickly and left.

"Ron, just please don't around insulting people ok? It hurts people's feelings." Hermione said, holding Ron's hand.

"Fine," He mumbled then kissed her cheek and turned his attention to Harry. "Where were you?"

"Ginny wanted to visit with Luna, the only friend of hers that she's ever introduced me to. I find that kind of annoying, you know, I want to meet all her friends." Harry grumbled.

Hermione and Ron both looked at him incredulously. "You didn't say that to her did you?" Hermione asked, and Harry shook his head no, he had been close to earlier but decided against it. "Good, Harry how could you be so blind? You were there during her first year and you saved her from Riddle, how could you not know?"

"Yeah, Harry, do you think that she'd bounce back into popularity? Her unlocking the most dangerous thing inside of Hogwarts killed her reputation. No one wanted to be friends with the troubled little girl who almost caused people to die. You have to remember that no one besides us knew about the diary so it was all a mystery to them." Ron whispered, looking at the door numerous times.

Harry was confused now, "But she was always surrounded by people and went out with Dean."

"She always threw herself into those groups, but no one ever invited her in them, she was just always trying to seem like she was popular for you. And Dean was her toy to get to you; they never even liked each other. She always only had one friend and that was Luna." Hermione looked at Ron who looked back at her, they seemed to have their own conversation through their head, and Hermione moved closer to Ron and held his hand. She whispered something in his ear and he shook his head, then she changed the conversation completely. "So Harry, how's your house?"

"You saw it yesterday when you and Ron decided to spend the day locked in the guest bedroom." Harry answered agitated, Hermione and Ron both blushed. "What were you two whispering about that I can't know?"

"Can't tell you because it's a secret," Ron smirked at Harry which infused him even more.

"Ok, then I'll just ask Ginny." Harry got up but Ron grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back down.

"Fine, just because I'm protecting my sister from embarrassment. Last year when we were gone, she and Neville decided to start up the D.A. again but no one came except Luna. Pansy Parkinson found out and tormented her about she was a failure everyone and that she knew that she wasn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter. And she had a huge crowd behind her, and then Parkinson said that you would die and it was her fault because they said that you left to escape Ginny." Ron finished and Harry fell silent for a long moment.

"Excuse me," Harry said running from the compartment.

He found Ginny patrolling the halls, "Hey, love," She said, "Coming to keep me entertained while I do the most boring job on earth?"

"Er...sure. Let's walk this way," He headed towards where he'd seen a group of Slytherin, they were bouncing around and yelling random things. "We should check this out," Harry pulled back the door to reveal the group.

When they saw who it is, they erupted in laughter yelling, "OoOoO look who it is! Ginny Weasley must have slipped a love potion into Harry's pumpkin juice just to get him back." They chortled with laughter again.

"Who? Ginny?" Harry laughed quickly, "I've been after this girl my entire life, and I've finally got her now that Voldemort is defeated." At the mention of his name, the group went eerily silent. "Don't like him do you? Or does he scare you?" Harry laughed once more, "Gin, here, faced him with a smile and beat him in a duel with one hand." He saw all their eyes widen. He out arm around her waist, "I do love this girl, not only because she can throw nasty hexes that I'm even terrified of but also she's a great kisser." Harry wrapped both his arms around Ginny and kissed her smile. She kissed him a little longer then pulled back, very aware of the group of eyes watching them. "Always chasing this girl aren't I," He gave them a smile and said, "Behave or I'll have to unleash Ginny on you."

Ginny was unsure of what to be. Happy? Angry? Upset? "Harry, who told you? I didn't ever even get close to Voldemort. Why did you kiss me in front of all those people? Am I really a good kisser?" Her questions flew at him fast and hard.

"Don't worry, love, no one told me. I had seen Ron and Hermione whispering about something and they wouldn't tell me what so I performed Legimency on Ron and got my answer. I know you never faced Voldemort but it still scared the Hell out of them. I kissed you because I wanted to show them I really do love you. And as for you last question…what kind of question is that? You're the best person I've ever kissed and if I had it my way I'd spend all my time kissing you." Harry traced her square jaw line and smiled warmly at her, "Don't be mad at me, because you're happy, I can see it in your eyes which by the way are beautiful."

She sighed, "I'm not mad but I will be if you bring this up ever again."

"One last thing, did you really date Dean just to get to me?" Harry queried.

Ginny laughed this time, "Yes I did. I suppose it worked, Dean was a terrible kisser." She made a repulsed look on her face.

"Good because I was too bloody thick to realize how amazing you are and how could Dean even let go of this?" He looked her up and down and kissed her lightly.

"Stop flattering me, you must really not want me to be mad that you got Ron to tell what happened." Ginny raised her eyebrows, waiting for Harry to fess up.

"I made him so don't be mad at him, and how would you know?"

"Harry Potter, I've been studying you from the moment I laid eyes on you, I think I can tell when you're lying." Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "I'm done with this stupid Prefect thing, let's go sit down." She paused, "Do you have your invisibility cloak?"

"Yes,"

"Can we both fit under it?"

"Yes,"

She smiled at him, "Ok, just want to know for future reference."

School was everything it should have been except this busy. Harry and Ginny barely were ever alone because of his popularity, the only times they were alone were stolen moments under the invisibility cloak. In the common room they would try to stay up as late as possible but end up falling asleep on the couch. When they woke up in the middle of the night they were both too tired for snogging. When they would try to escape to their tree they wouldn't even make it out the doors before Harry was bombarded by a group of girls. Ginny was beginning to get upset by the attention Harry got, people would discard her as Harry's current obsession and sometimes she wondered if that all she was to him.

"When is this going to stop, Harry?" Ginny whispered under the invisibility cloak, she was being held to Harry's chest tightly so people wouldn't bump into them.

"Gin, you know I can't do anything about this. I want it to stop even more than you do; you know how I feel about this stuff. I don't deserve it and you deserve better from me. I'm sorry but I'll fix it soon, I promise." Harry leaned down kiss her again. She was too upset to kiss him but did anyways. "Can you stop it?"

"What?" She asked.

"You're blaming it on me again," Harry glared up at the ceiling.

"No I'm not. I'm just frustrated right now. I'm so sick of snogging you under the invisibility cloak, sure it was exciting the first few times but now it's just aggravating. It's not every girls dream to kiss their boyfriend under a cloak. I don't want to have to worry about my hand accidentally sticking out or someone hitting us. It's not fun for me, nor is it for you." She checked to see that now one was around and ducked out of the cloak before walking away.

"Gin, what about the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked. Harry been pondering the thought for a while but was afraid to be that alone with Ginny. Somewhere they could stay for hours without anyone knowing that they were in there. It made him nervous to think what the room would look like if he asked the question. But Ginny was pulling away from him and he couldn't have that, so he'd have to take the risk.

She hadn't thought about it because she had thought the room would have been destroyed during the battle. "Will it work?" She whispered.

"Yes, Ron, Hermione and I used it have lunch one day." She took Harry by the hand and led him towards the seventh floor.

She made Harry stop at the end of the hall and walked down the hall thinking, _I need somewhere where Harry and I could enjoy some alone time. _A door appeared halfway down the hall, she opened and motioned for Harry to follow. The room was lowly lit but not in a seductive way. There was a table romantically lit with a few snack foods on it and nearby a fireplace was thriving. There were two chairs: a couch and a smaller couch. A C.D. player was on a table next to the couch and a book. Ginny went and picked up the book, "Quidditch through the ages." She read aloud and laughed. "You really weren't trying to think of some other things, were you?"

Harry blushed. He walked over to the table and picked up the goblet, then took a sip. "Butterbeer," He commented. Ginny also took a sip and smiled. She took his hand and led him to the couch by the fire.

"We finally have peace so I don't want to waste it." She whispered into his ear, then kissing him. She kissed him unlike she had in a long time, he was surprised but it washed away soon enough. His hands stroked her hair, just feeling how smooth it was made him smile. They kissed for a little while then stopped just so they could talk.

"I'm sorry I didn't offer you this earlier." He said.

"I understand exactly what you're saying. I didn't want to offer it either because I was afraid of the same thing." Ginny blushed a delicate shade of pink, Harry stroked her cheek.

"I love when you blush, it's adorable." Harry murmured, "And your hair smells of the purest flowers," Harry inhaled the scent, savoring it. "When I smell Amortentia I smell you."

Though Ginny was feeling a bit self conscious, it was washed away by her curiosity. "Really? You're not just trying to flatter me again?"

"Of course not, love, it smells absolutely wonderful." He laughed, "I also smelt broomstick handle and something else, though I've forgotten what it was."

"Broomstick handle?" Ginny asked, laughing along with him.

"What did you smell?" Harry questioned with genuine curiosity. Red crept into Ginny's cheeks again. "Never mind that…"

"I smelt you…you smell like something sweet…I don't know…" Harry had never seen Ginny lost for words before. "I can't really explain it; it's like a charming smell but strong and potent. I also smelt leather from the quaffle and my mum's homemade sugar cookies."

"I could do with some of those cookies right about now." Harry said, changing subjects. "I was thinking the other day about Bill and Fleur's wedding and I remembered you're Aunt Muriel commenting about your dress being to low cut. Well I'd have to say that the dress looked perfectly on you except for the fact that Lee Jordan kept looking straight down it. You had no idea how badly I wanted to curse his eyeballs out of his head."

Ginny laughed loudly, "I know, I was trying to make you jealous and then maybe you'd want to come dance with me. But you're too bloody honorable to break your promise to Ron."

"Damn…" Harry cursed under his breath. "I would have had one last moment with you before I went and almost killed myself a million times,"

The blood drained from Ginny's face, Harry had forgotten how sensitive the subject still was. "But now I have more than a million moments with you," Harry whispered trying to distract her from her thoughts.

She looked at her watch, "We've got to go to join Ron and Hermione for dinner." Ginny mumbled, leading Harry to the door.

Harry stopped short and pulled her in for one last kiss before going out into the hall. They went to the Great Hall but Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen. So they ate a peaceful dinner together. Ginny served Harry a plate of Treacle Tart, knowing it was his favorite. He leaned over and whispered, "This was the third smell that I smelt in Amortentia." Ginny giggled at this.

"We need to hold Quidditch tryouts." Ginny said.

"Right, how about this Saturday?" He asked.

"Sure if it works for you then it works for me, because you know we have the exact same schedule, Harry."

Saturday rolled around and nearly the entire Gryffindor house showed up. They talked uncontrollably and darted around their brooms like a bunch of children whacked up on Chocolate frogs. Harry and Ginny made eyes contact once, "GET YOUR BLOODY ARSES DOWN HERE!" Ginny bellowed while Harry shot a mass of sparks from his wand. Everyone seemed to calm down and silence engulfed the air.

"Good morning," Harry started, "If you wish to try for keeper move to my left, Beaters to my right and chasers in front. Ginny is co-captain-"

"That's rubbish, Harry, you can't just name someone co-captain because they're your girlfriend." Cormac McLaggen shouted from the back, drawing giggles from the crowd. Ginny stood with her head held high and a smirk playing on her lips. "He did the same with Ron Weasley!'"

"I'll have you know that Ginny Weasley is the best Chaser I've ever seen and if you don't hush up she'll be sure to aim a bludger at you head as you did to me. Now as I was saying, you listen to Ginny's instructions and obey. Now let's start by finding out who can fly!"

In the end the team the consisted of Ron as keeper, Ginny (who happened to score fifteen goals on McLaggen), Helga Gunter (student three years younger than him with fairly good aim), and Natalie McDonald (whom had a keen eyes for bludgers) made up the chasers. Demalza Robins and Ritchie Coote returned as beaters. The team was decent but needed a lot of work, therefore he scheduled practices on Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday. That left time for he and Ginny to spend time together and time for all their homework to be done.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all sat in the common room with Hermione reading a book, Harry and Ron playing a game of Wizard Chest and Ginny gently running her fingers through Harry's hair while reading The Daily Prophet. "Anything good, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Is there ever? Today it's saying that you've decided to go into hiding with a 'fiery red-headed witch' and start a family, though on the next page it says that you've been spotted in Diagon Alley with red-headed witch. Well at least they've noticed that we're together." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "It's all rubbish anyways." She leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear so that Ron and Hermione wouldn't hear, "Am I fiery enough for you?"

He laughed, "Enough for the both of us." Then he returned back to his game of chest.

"What are we all going to do for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up from _Hogwarts: A History._ "Well I was wondering if you all would accompany me to see my parents. I've already lifted the spell and brought them back home but they want to meet you and umm…" Hermione paused to look at Ron.

"Tell them," he said.

"I have a baby sister." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, unsure of whether to say congrats or comfort her. "Are you excited?" Ginny finally queried.

"I'm still not sure, but I'm growing to the idea. I mean it's good for them because they'll have someone to occupy their time with me gone." Hermione looked down gloomily.

"Will she be a witch?"

"Probably not because I was the only trace of magic in my family. They'll get to raise a regular muggle this time." Hermione tried to force a smile but was unsuccessful.

The closer break came, the more anxious Hermione got, and she would forget homework assignments in her bag and then leave the whole bag in the common room. Half the time it was Ron who kept her together, he was always helping her study and reassuring her that it'd be all right. They saw less and less of the two, whom of Ginny had told him that Hermione was feeling extremely stressed about her new baby sister.

"Ok, I've got the Floo Powder, we'll go straight to their house and Harry and Ron you'll stay in the guest room while Ginny and I will be in my room. Ginny, I will be putting a spell on the door so don't even try sneaking out like you do at your house. I want my parents to like you guys not think you're bad role models for me. Which is probably the truth, considering that you all have cause me to break so many Wizarding laws over the past six years that I should deserve a life time's worth of imprisonment in Azkaban. But as I was saying please act proper and try not to use too much magic around them, I'm not sure how they'll be about the whole thing considering there's a baby in the house. Yes by the way her name is Gracie and mum says that she doesn't like men all to well so Harry and Ron be careful and don't make her cry. And-"

"Breath Hermione," Ron said, cutting off her off of the pointless babble. "Calm down, sweetheart, it'll be ok." Ron put a supporting arm around her.

They walked to Professor McGonagall's office to use her fireplace. She set them off with a smile and a nod then returned to her work. Hermione was the first through then Ron then Ginny and finally Harry. He had never been to Hermione's house before, and though it was new to him it looked absolutely normal. Ron and Ginny's eye's widened at the look of the TV and toaster. It was like any other muggle housing he'd ever seen. Hermione hugged her mum who had identical bushy hair and brown eyes, they both cried at their reunion and her father stood tall eying Harry and Ron probably trying to figure out who was with his daughter. Harry took a step closer to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her, Mr. Granger smiled and began to glare at Ron who looked to be sweating bullets.

"Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter," She gestured at Harry who went to shake both their hands. "And Ginny Weasley," Ginny did the same as Harry. "And my boyfriend Ron Weasley." Mrs. Granger squealed and went to hug Ron.

"So you're the boy my little girl has been chasing for years! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." Ron blushed heavily with Hermione doing the same. Harry and Ginny held in their laughter at this but saved it for later.

"Ron Weasley, sir." He shook Mr. Granger's hand. "Pleased to meet you and must I say what an extraordinary young woman you've raised!" Mr. Granger continued to stare, seeming to try and take in everything about the situation. He nodded and they all went into the kitchen for some tea.

"Hermione, dear, would you like to meet Gracie?" Her mum asked. Then her, her dad, and her mum all walked upstairs.

As soon as they left the Ron let out a huge breath and slumped down in his chair. "How do you deal with that Harry?" He mumbled.

Harry laughed and took Ginny's hand. "I never did, your dad already accepted me as his son so I didn't have to prove myself to him."

"You're one lucky bastard." Ron grumbled. Hermione yelled down, "Ron come here!" Ron put on a smile and rushed up the stairs.

"So we're alone," Ginny said.

"Yes, but let's not try anything in Hermione's parents' kitchen." Harry looked over his shoulder and kissed Ginny gently on the cheek then slung his arm around her. She frowned and mouthed the word, _later._ Moments later Hermione called them both up the stairs.

Ron looked disgruntled in the corner and Hermione looked rather jubilant. "Gracie doesn't like Ron," Hermione giggled. "Here Ginny," Ginny's eyes lit up as she held the baby in her hands. Ginny looked so fit in that position that it made something in Harry lurch. Ginny then held the baby out to Harry who immediately looked alarmed and stepped away shaking his head.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"I don't how." Harry proclaimed, looking down at the carpet.

"It's easy, like this." Ginny showed Harry how to support the head and then handed her to him. Harry held the baby feeling another lurch inside of him. He realized that this is what he wanted the most in life; to have a family with Ginny and have a child of his own one day. Harry held the baby and soon it went to sleep, softly rocking her back in forth, Ginny's eyes glazed with tears but she pushed them back and helped Harry lay down Gracie in her crib to resume her nap.

The next two weeks went by wonderfully, Ron didn't get any better with Gracie but Hermione just kept trying to teach him. Harry, on the other hand, was a natural and fed, changed, and held the baby constantly. They all became very close nit with Hermione's parents and Hermione learned o accept the fact that she an older sister.

They all returned to Hogwarts in high spirits and finished out the school year with smiles on their faces. Gryffindor won the Quidditch and House cups, ending the year with a cherry on top. Hermione set the record on the highest grades at Hogwarts, awarding her a trophy in the trophy case and Ginny was named Quidditch player of the year.

"What are we going to do now, Harry?" Ginny asked, on the bus back from the Hogwarts.

"I'd been meaning to talk to you about that. Would you like to move in with me? I know you're going to one day but would you like to now? Your mum won't be happy but it's time to move on now and I'm sure Ron will stay home a little longer."

She smiled, "Of course I'll move in with you. And as for my mum, I'm sure she'll be by to visit everyday and make sure we're at dinner every evening."

_A/N: Again don't ask me about the creature Luna talks about because I just made it up. Its Luna what do you expect? Also PEASE COMMENT!!!!! I would love to hear what you have to say, even if it is negative. Thanks again to those who follow my story. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done. Thanks, Noelle._


	4. Chapter 4: Fred the Savior

_Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this one to you. I guess life just got in the way and got complicated. The life of a teenager is stressful and those of you whom are in my position, I feel sorry for you. So please comment; it would make my day! As always the universe belongs to Rowling. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4:**

**Fred the Savior**

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, could we have a moment to talk?" Harry called them into the sitting room. He felt Mrs. Weasley's knowing stare pierce him, she already knew. Mr. Weasley had a fearful look upon his face, he expected the worse of the situation which it hardly was.

"Mum, dad, I want to move in with Harry." Ginny blurted out into the thick silence.

Mr. Weasley's face drained of all color whereas Mrs. Weasley's turned into a blazing fire. Harry shrank away from Mrs. Weasley as she opened her mouth to scream but instead Mr. Weasley stepped forward. "Why? What is making you make this decision, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I want to, dad, and I'm going to be of age in a few days so you can't really stop me. I don't want to have to force my way out of my home, I want to be let go willing." Ginny looked her dad straight in the eyes.

"You're not doing this because you feel like you have to. Or because something happened making it such a rush…" Mr. Weasley's voice drained out with an unspoken conclusion weighing in the air.

"No, I'm not rushing, I'm just ready to move on. I matured when I was fifteen because I had to and now that school is no longer holding me back I want to move on and this is that first step." Ginny smiled at her dad; she always knew what to say in order to convince someone of her decision.

"Ok, I'll accept that." Mr. Weasley stepped back into the shadows of the room, obviously struggling with the part of himself that never wanted his baby girl to grow up.

"That's it, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. He nodded and walked out of the room. She was mad beyond words and glared at Ginny was such hurt Harry was surprised that Ginny didn't break down at her feet. "Pack your things, Ginny, I'll have Ron help you move out tomorrow. If you go sooner it will hurt your father much less." She stomped out of the room.

Ginny sauntered out the room, and Harry followed her. She slumped down on her bed, burying her face deep into her pillow. "That went a million times worse than I'd imagined." She murmured. Ginny shot a muffling spell at the door and stood facing the wall. "Why are they doing this to me?" Ginny yelled at Harry. "I mean, I've done nothing wrong and I don't deserve this!"

Harry put a supporting arm around her but she shrugged out of it. "Gin, they just think we're rushing into things. If you think about it, we kind of are. I understand how you feel, I really do, but you've got to look at it from your parents' perspective. They just got their little girl back because between school and the war, it took her away."

She looked at him with such fervor it burned him a bit. "So now I suppose you don't want me to move in with you?"

"No! You know that's not it at all, I'm selfish when it comes to you, Gin. I never want to let go of you but I have to think of others some times and though I hate to admit it, we haven't thought about your family very much, lately." Harry approached her cautiously again, she stood her ground still looking livid. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and ran it down her sinewy arm. She glowered at him, trying to read his expression.

He thought of the day they'd spent at the beach together, and how her parent's took it easy on them when they arrived at home after midnight. He could see the muscular build of her body covered in the slight curve of her small waist. The way her bright red hair seemed to glow in the red sunset over the horizon and how her lips stretched into a beautiful smile when she laughed. The square shape of her jaw and the chocolate color of her eyes made him think of all the boys whom must be chasing her. His muscles tightened at the thought but relaxed when he remembered her voice telling him he loved her. He had been selfish to keep her all to himself this whole time but he couldn't help it. She was the only one who truly loved him and would die for him. She was the only one who would one day be his blood and the only one he ever wanted kiss again. She was his only love and he couldn't imagine letting her go. He'd have to share her with others who also loved her, though it would be a feat. Presently, he watched her concentrated look, the small furrow of her eyebrows and the intense glare of her stare. He wanted to kiss her so badly but pushed the contemplation away, knowing at this time that she'd never allow it.

"If you want to kiss me then kiss me." Ginny whispered, the look on her face malting away into something softer than he'd ever seen.

"How'd you know that's what I wanted to do?" Harry asked.

"I taught myself Legilimency during my sixth year so they couldn't get into my head. I became quite good at it too, and when you're around me I can your natural shield falter completely and I just couldn't help myself this time. I've never looked into you mind before now. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Ginny looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"What did you see?" He queried.

"Your mind is stronger than anyone else's that I've ever seen and I could only hear your thoughts and catch glimpses of what you saw. I looked at us on the beach and I heard you remembering me telling you that I love you. I heard the word selfish a lot and then I heard you saying something about kissing me and right before I broke the connection I saw…" She broke off, obviously embarrassed. Harry urged her on, "I saw us in the Chamber, except I was unconscious and you were telling Tom something. I couldn't hear because the memory was too fuzzy but I saw you fighting the Basilisk and stabbing the dairy." She finished and they went into an inaudible moment where neither of them felt the need to speak.

Harry brought his lips to hers, she kissed him and then pulled away again. She frowned and looked at his chest. Harry watched her, unsure of what she was thinking, her lips parted as if to speak but Harry couldn't handle it anymore. He kissed her with ebullience and wanting just cheer her up a little more. She drew away and turned her head away from him. Harry brought his lips down on her jaw in anger now, he was upset at the fact that she was rejecting him so strongly. He kissed at her jaw and led a trail down to her collarbone.

"Stop it." Ginny breathed. She stepped back from him. "I can't close the connection to your head now. So let me o talk to my parents alone while I try to cut the connection because I don't want to see into your mind." She strode to the door, turning back to him. "I'm not at you, I'm mad at myself for using Legilimency on you." She left.

Harry walked up to Ron's room to find Ron and Hermione in a heated discussion. They stopped when he entered, Hermione looked at him and asked, "What happened now?"

"We tried telling your parents that Ginny and I wanted to move in together, Ron." Harry fell onto the bed. "Then Ginny and I started to argue but it ended with her accidentally using Legilimency on me. I never knew she was so good at it and I don't care because I don't keep anything from her but she's mad at herself for doing it."

Ron said, "My sister is moving in with you?" at the same time Hermione said, "She can do Legilimency?"

Hermione spoke first, "Harry do you understand how extraordinary that is? She could get anything from anyone at any given point or time without a problem! Wow, she must be extremely strong to do that." Hermione rushed over to the bookshelf in Ron's room, on which she packed every book that she'd even owned on it. She began to thumb through the titles.

"I can't believe you want to move in with my sister!" Ron said in tirade. "She's not even of age, let alone ready for this. We all just graduated and now you want to move in with each other! What's next, marriage? Harry, what in the bloody hell would make you wan to live with my sister in the place?"

"You really want me to answer that question?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, because if it's about shagging then I'll sure as hell curse you until you can't move let alone shag my sister!" Ron yelled at him.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, looking up from her books.

Harry ignored her and looked Ron straight in the eyes. "I want to live with your sister because I want to wake up every morning with her lying next to me. I want to fall asleep with her safely in my arms where no one can even dream of harming her. I want to live with her because I want to be able to kiss her freely without your bloody ass walking in on us and I want to be able to cook her breakfast or clean the bloody house for her, or whatever the hell she wants me to do, because I _will_ do it. I want to finally live like a normal person with someone who loves them for once because, Ron, if you can't remember I don't have parents like you do and I never will. I'm ready to move on. I love your sister more than you can even begin to imagine so don't you even dare to accuse me of using her. When she's ready to have sex then we will and when we do it's none of your business. This has nothing to do with me wanting a quick shag, because if that were the case I would have done it a long time ago and moved on. I'm sure Hermione has noticed this with everyone else except you and your thick skull has noticed that I love Ginny. She's the reason I didn't die and the reason you still have your best mate and the reason Voldemort isn't dominating the world right now. Your sister brought me back and if you can't accept that then I don't think you know what love is and I feel sorry for Hermione for falling in love with a senseless git like you." He was breathing deeply, his anger radiating from him.

"How dare you bring Hermione into this! She has nothing to do with you and my sister. Besides I'm perfectly fine for her and I do love her." Ron maliciously said.

Hermione froze and dropped her books. "What did you say?" She whispered, stepping in between the two boys.

He continued to keep his eyes on Harry. "I love you," Ron stated again. "I know what love is, Harry." Hermione was still watching him, baffled by the situation.

"Then leave Ginny and I alone." Harry walked out the door, slamming it shut. Ginny sat against the wall, her eyes a little puffy from crying.

"Let's go home," She whispered, "My clothes are packed and Kreacher is coming to get them. I want to be away from my family right now." Harry agreed whole-heartily, he picked her up in his arms and walked out to the gate of their front yard then apparated to his home.

He set her down on the couch, "You want tea, Gin?" She nodded. He brought back two cups of tea, though they sat on the coffee table, untouched.

"I heard what you said to Ron." She said. "Thank you."

"He was being a bloody prat." Harry murmured. "I got mad at him accusing me of that because I'm not that kind of guy and I never will be." He paused. "What happened with your parents'?"

"My dad didn't say a word but my mum just looked at me and said that it was my choice and she was fine with it as long as I understood that I'm on my own now. She said that she'll always be here for me but that I can't just come running back after a few minutes of playing house. She said that this was real life and that I can't change it now. But mainly she told me that this was mainly just bad timing. Something happened with George." Ginny paused and looked up at him. "He's gone depressed, like really bad. He's drinking a ton now and he wants to close down the shop."

"What? He can't do that! It's his dream and he's doing so well with it." Harry said.

"He claims that it was his and _Fred's_ dream but now that Fred is gone he needs to change his dream." Ginny took a sip of her tea and made a repulsed face. "This is terrible, what is it?"

Harry shrugged and took a sip. "Ugh, you're right this is bad. I had Kreacher stock the kitchen so I guess that explains it."

"Speaking of, what are you going to do with the Black house?"

"I want to keep it as a safe house for emergencies. If we all need to be locked up again then it'll be there for that need. I'm having Kreacher mainly keeping up with that house but living here. He's got a tiny room in the kitchen and he likes it." Harry got up to remove the bad tea.

"When did you build Kreacher's room?"

"A few days before we left, Hermione mentioned it and I thought it would be nice, considering he did a lot for us last year." Harry walked into the kitchen and called, "Are you hungry, Gin?"

She appeared in the doorway shaking her head no. "We've got to talk a bout something real quick. I know we'll be sleeping in the same bed now but that doesn't mean I'm ready to-you know- yet. I'm just not ready for that, ok?"

He smiled, "I'm perfectly fine with that. When you're ready I'm ready so take your time because we have all the time in the world."

"Good," She reached up to kiss him. "I'm going to take a shower, so I'll be out in a little while." Ginny disappeared into their bedroom.

Harry watched her retreating figure and his thoughts led him back to Ron. No doubt Ron would be looking for Harry by now to apologize and Mr. Weasley would be upset with him for taking his daughter away. But in his defense, Ginny looked broken into a million pieces and he knew that their being alone would cheer her up. He would sacrifice his liking throughout her family to make her happy and that's what he did. Harry walked into his office to write a letter to Ron and Hermione inviting them for lunch tomorrow when a knock came on the door.

"Open up, Harry!" Ron bellowed through the door. Harry opened the door to a red faced Ron and a upset looking Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley stop being this way, you bloody well know how disappointed I am with you. You absolutely ruined the moment for me and now you're going to apologize to Harry for not trusting him. So get your bloody ass over there and tell him how bloody wrong you were!" Hermione demanded. Harry had never seen her this distressed and never heard her curse that many times in her life, let alone one sentence.

"You're right and though I hate to admit it, you do love my sister and you deserve happiness." Ron mumbled, looking back at Hermione. "And I'm sorry for accusing you of using my sister because I know you'd never do that."

"Now say it like I know you mean it." Hermione instructed.

"Fine!" Ron snapped, glaring at her. "Harry I'm bloody sorry for not trusting you 'cause I'm a git and got over protective of my sister. I'll let you two live in peace as long as you don't do anything to hurt her."

"It's ok, honestly if you ever did anything to Hermione I would probably have to curse you to bits. So I understand what you're saying." Harry stuck out his hand to shake and Ron took it. They smiled at each other and Harry said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to let Gin know that we have company."

"Gin? She hates that." Ron commented, looking quite surprised.

"She likes when I say it though." Harry shrugged and went off to find Ginny. She was in extremely short shorts and a tight-fitting tank top brushing out her hair. "Hey," Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

"We finally get to be alone tonight," She wrapped her arms around his waist, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. "No-one-to-bother-us." She said in between kisses.

"Well, actually Ron and Hermione are here, Ron came by to apologize." Harry said, "But when they leave…Don't you think you should out a little more clothing on?" Harry asked.

She shrugged, "Hermione used to see me walk around in underwear and a bra all the time and as for Ron, mine as well punish him for being such a prat to you." She laughed and lead him out to the living room where Ron's eyes narrowed and Hermione snickered when they saw Ginny.

"Ginny what would mum and dad say?" Ron said, standing up in fury.

"If you haven't noticed Ron, I don't live with mum and dad anymore so if I wanted to I could run around stark naked, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind. Would you, Harry?" She winked at Hermione who was giggling at the situation.

"I…uh…" Harry stammered, looking back from Ron to Ginny. Honestly he wouldn't mind what so ever for her to run around naked but it wouldn't be too wise for Ron to hear this. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Actually I would love it." Ginny blushed deep red and Hermione finally couldn't control her laughter anymore.

"What are you laughing at, Hermione? We're sitting here with our best friends talking about running around naked, I'm seriously grossed out and pretty mad." Ron got up to leave. "I'm going home because you all are too immature to hang around with." As soon as Ron closed the door all three burst out laughing.

They conversed for a little while longer, talking about nothing in particular then Hermione decided to go and chase after Ron. She bid them goodbye and left the house. Ginny looked at Harry and sat down on the couch, examining the remote control. "How does it work?" She asked.

Harry had decided that they regulate a few muggle things into their lives as well as their children's lives. A TV being one of them. "Look for the button that says 'power'" She pressed the button, turning it on. Harry taught her how to flip channels and turn the volume up and down. She was entertained with that for a little while then began to dose off, Harry picked her up and laid her down on the bed, tucking in the covers around her. He went to the closet to change into some nightclothes; he threw on an old shirt and shorts. Ginny stirred and woke, she sat up. "I didn't mean to wake you," Harry whispered.

"You didn't, I just can't sleep without you. And why in the bloody hell are you wearing a shirt?" She frowned and took it off him, running her hands along his smooth chest. "Remember my parents nor will my brothers bother us here so you don't have to worry about that stuff." She got back under the covers, pulling him in with her. She cuddled up against his chest and fell asleep. Harry ran his fingers through her soft hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered to her sleeping figure right before he fell asleep.

Harry woke up before the sun had risen. On a piece of parchment he wrote a note to Ginny explaining his whereabouts then he started coffee for her and left. Mr. Weasley had gotten Harry's owl the day before and was awaiting him on the bench outside the house. "Good morning, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, joining him on the bench.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head, "Please call me Arthur, you've deserved it."

"Ok, Arthur, I wanted to talk to you about your daughter and this won't be the last time either. I don't want to marry her yet and nor is she pregnant so no need to fret. I wanted to tell you how much I love her and how I think its time you let her go. As seeing I'm in no position to tell you what decision to make I would like to offer my opinion. She was right in saying that over the past few years she's matured three times as fast because I've seen it and we didn't get the glorious teenage years that everyone else gets. Neither of us got to experience anything of that source we didn't get to be scandalous, hormonal teenagers that you got to be. Instead we had to fight in a war, so I'm just saying that now we're adults and we both feel like we've wasted so much time that we could have spent together. We promise to take it slow now and just enjoy life but I think you should let go of Ginny. I'm here to catch her now but I guarantee that she'll come running to you so many times. I know Ginny better than I know myself and when she loves someone she can't just disappear from their lives she'll weave in and out of it and but always making a beautiful mess of it all." Harry laughed at the truth of his words, Ginny did make a mess of just about everything but it always turned out better than it began with. She, herself, was a beautiful mess.

"I'll think about all that you've said but I'm going to have to tell you what an extraordinary speaker you are. You're swaying my opinion already." He chuckled and patted Harry on the back. "Now return home to my daughter, she'll be waiting." He smiled and went back inside the house.

Harry returned home to find Ginny sipping coffee on the front porch swing. She summoned another cup for him as he say down on the swing with her. They watched the sun rise on the horizon in amazing colors of pink and orange. "How'd it go?" Ginny wondered aloud after a few minutes.

"Excellent." Harry said. "I think he'll ease up soon."

"What'd you say?" She asked curiously.

He grinned and shook his head. "I'm not telling you, it's between your father and me." He cupped her face in his hands, she frowned at him. "Don't look at me like that because it won't work." He said plainly pulling away from her.

"Fine," she grumbled before leading him inside. "I want to try this TV thing again." They sat down and Ginny started to flip through the channels before she became amused with 'The Lion King' on Disney channel. She watched the whole movie without a word and at the end she laughed, "I liked that one! It was so cute."

"Yeah, I liked it too."

She crawled onto his lap, playfully kissing at his jaw line. "Now will you tell me what you and my father talked about?" She whispered into his ear, letting her cool breath on his hot skin with a fierce intensity. He wasn't even aware she had talked but wanted her to keep going. "Promise me?" She whispered again. He nodded and could take it no longer, he kissed her furiously.

Harry rolled over on the couch, hovering over Ginny, careful not to crush her. She slipped her tongue between his lips and forcing out a small moan of pleasure from him. She smiled at the power she had over him; her hands traveled under his shirt, lifting it off his body. She rotated so that she was now on top of him, straddling him. Ginny kissed his neck and then his built stomach muscles. Her lips traveled back up to meet Harry's, his hands slipped under her shirt to feel her smooth skin on his rough finger tips. Subconsciously, Harry began to run his hands up and down her back until his finger came in contact with the clasp of her bra. Part of him wanted to unclasp it and carry on but his more dominant part was somewhat of a gentleman and he wouldn't want to upset Ginny. He snatched his hand back to intertwine it in her hair. She stopped, breathing heavily and glared at him.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He continued to stare at her. "When I feel like you've gone too far I'll let you know but as I can recall I never said anything along the lines of stop." She slipped out of her shirt and took his hand to cover her clothed breast. Of course Pigwidgeon decided to flutter in through the window at that moment. Ginny rolled off of Harry, sighing in defeat. "Even when we live alone we're still interrupted." She mumbled walking to the hooting owl.

As she read the letter her eyes got wider and wider until they could get no wider. Her eyes started to swell with tears, Harry walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"It's George, he almost drank himself to death last night." She rushed into the bedroom to throw some robes on. "We've got to see him, he's in St. Mungos and he'll be ok but its an addiction now…"

"So he's one and got himself addicted to Firewhiskey like an alcoholic?" Harry asked looking very puzzled because this was unlike George.

"Yes, he drank so much that it hurts him to be away from it. Wizard alcoholics are mush rarer because it's so much more dangerous. That much Firewhiskey can tamper with your magical abilities and could make them vanish forever. No wizard wants that unless he's gone insane just as George has."

Together, they went to St. Mungos and walked directly into George's room. He was laying a bed with s stony expression on his face, his eyes were dull and he seemed to be looking through the ceiling in search of Fred.

Ginny took his hand in hers, he looked at her and disregarded that fact that she were alive, returning his gaze to the ceiling above. "George, come George look at me." Ginny pleaded. She shook his body a little but he still wouldn't respond. After a few minutes he turned his head and watched her.

"Ginny," He whispered through his strained throat. "It burns." Harry knew that he was talking about the loss of Fred, because Harry himself had felt that way so many times before. But Ginny had thought it was from the Firewhiskey and got up to fetch a nurse. "Harry, I know you're in here. Come talk with Fred and I." George still watched the ceiling, now he held his hand out for Harry to grab. He gently took hold of George's hand and suddenly felt like he'd been sucked through a straw, landing into some parallel universe.

Harry saw Fred and George sitting in a grassy patch upon a Quidditch field. They were tossing a quaffle back in forth and laughing. Fred snapped his fingers and suddenly a very attractive woman appeared with three cups of butterbeer. Fred motioned Harry to come forward and join them.

"So the boy-who-lived got away with surviving again." Fred teased playfully. "Personally I like it here much better than down there." Fred pointed at the round which seemed transparent and Harry could see George and himself holding hands in the room. "No offense but its more fun here and though I miss everyone a ton I know they'll join me some day."

"Hey, Harry." George smiled at him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well George and I decided to invite you to our little tea party, it won't take long but my twin here was about to die so I pulled him up here and saved his life. I didn't want him dead just yet. He's still got a full life ahead of him and besides I've noticed how many ladies are after him and I wouldn't deny him the pleasure." Fred laughed easily at this, as did George.

"Sorry I pulled you up Harry, but I didn't to do that to Ginny and you've dealt with more death than I can imagine." George replied sheepishly. "I though that drinking all that was causing me to see Fred and be with him again so I kept going until all I saw was his face but I realized that I was only seeing his memory. And also, don't tell anyone about this because Fred is breaking some rules as always and wouldn't want him to get caught."

"Ok," Harry said, he was still awestruck by the situation.

"And Harry I'm watching you." Fred said shortly. "I'm not approving of you touching my sister like that."

Harry felt the blush in his cheeks grow large as he remembered their preciously shared moments before he showed up here. "Be careful because you might accidentally see more of our sister than you want one of these days." Harry said, hoping to scare off Fred.

"Still doesn't mean I approve." Fred said. "Now on to other matters concerning you; I want to say thanks, Harry. You brought my sister and brother back to life and they needed you. Of and thanks for killing Voldey."

"Voldey?" Harry said, laughing at the name.

"Oh yeah, that's what we call him here. Because he can't go to heaven so he stays in the in the between and gets to watch us all have fun. We come here to watch the world and he has to stay here and see everyone be happy. Voldey is a coward now that he's got no magical powers or anything like that. I like to go up behind him and yell boo in his ear and scare the bloody hell out of him." Both Fred and George burst out in laughter.

Harry saw Ginny walk back into the room, she tapped Harry on the shoulder, eh didn't respond because he couldn't. Harry felt her hand touching him but couldn't move his body back on earth. She was talking to him but he couldn't hear, she began to panic and Harry felt helpless here.

"Weird feeling isn't it?" George said, also watching. "Try thinking really hard about her and say something to her. She'll hear you." George walked back to his twin so they could spend a few more precious moments together.

Harry thought of every good moment they'd ever had together and whispered. "Trust me, Gin, I'll be back in a few minutes so stall, but as for right now kiss me." She looked startled for a moment then cautiously brought her lips down on his. Harry could feel a warm tingling on his lips but could hold no Ginny. It was strange and not right but all the same, it was a nicely horrible feeling.

"George, Harry, you've got to go now." Fred said, standing to see them off as if they were returning to their home but would return for tea sometime next week. "Yes you may tell Ginny, Harry. Fred here's a hint: remember Angela. She's one hot woman now." Fred winked and hugged them both goodbye. "I hope I don't see you for a long time." He whispered as Harry felt his body float back to earth. At the same time Harry and George sucked in a sharp breath, retuning to their rightfully owned bodies.

"George? Harry?" Ginny looked back from both of them in panic. "What the bloody hell happened?" At that time, Mrs. Weasley walked in with the rest of the clan.

George sat up and smiled at them. "Hey mum, I'm alive." He said. "I'm all good now, that won't happen again I promise."

Mrs. Weasley looked infuriated at this news. "George Weasley if you ever pull that stunt ever again I'll make sure that you never see…" Mrs. Weasley kept ranting as Ginny silently pulled Harry out in the hall.

"What happened?" She whispered. Harry glanced around the room, noticing too many people and he shook his head. _Later. _He mouthed. They both walked back into the room to help support everyone even though they knew that George was completely fine now.

They waited until the family had calmed down then they went home. Ginny immediately started to pace the floor, "Now tell me." So Harry told her the whole story. Through the whole story Ginny never said a word but stayed frozen throughout the entire thing. "Did you see what happened when I walked out of the room?" Her voiced strained to reach Harry's ears but eventually did. He shook his head no. "I ran into someone." She said.

"Who?"

"Thorfinn Powle." She hung her head low.

"But wasn't he a-"

"Death Eater." Ginny finished.

_A/N: _

_Well sorry for the cliff hanger but I will warn you: this will not be the last of them! I hate reading them but LOVE writing them. So please comment and I'll get you the next chapter soon simply because I'm on break. WHOO HOO!! Schools off for 2 weeks so that leaves plenty of writing time. Anyways comment__ thanks_


	5. Chapter 5: House of Straw

_**Hello again everyone. I know I promised this chapter a lot sooner but who knew that the Holiday would be so busy…I personally love this chapter and I would also love to know what you think about it too. So enjoy! World belongs to Rowling.**_

**Chapter 5:**

**House of Straw**

"What the hell were you doing talking to a Death Eater? Having a little chat with someone who probably wants to kill you?" Harry roared.

Ginny walked to him and placed her hands on his chest to try and calm him down. "No I didn't want to talk to him, but he just walked up to me and asked me if I liked the story 'The three little pigs' and I had no bloody clue what he was talking about so I said 'excuse me' and he responded, 'You, Ginny, are made of straw so watch for the winds' and I walked off realizing that he was probably not someone I want to converse with. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that I remembered he was a Death Eater."

"Three Little pigs…Three Little Pigs…Three Little Pigs…" Harry mumbled to himself over and over again. "It sounds familiar but I can't remember. I need to talk to Hermione." Harry moved to the door to pay Hermione a visit but Ginny stopped him.

"No, Harry. You're staying with me, and that's final. I will not let you go and save the world again. Let some other 'Chosen One' do it this time. I'm sick of the heroic act, it was admirable when it meant something but it doesn't anymore because Tom id dead and he won't be coming back." Ginny's eyes flared, she meant what she said.

"But, Gin, why would he talk to you? Yes you're an amazing person but the only reason someone like him would talk to you is to get to me. And I cannot risk them taking you." Harry argued back.

"And I can't risk them having you either because they would kill you and we've already talked about what would have happened if you were killed. Apparently it was a touchy subject that I do not wish to revisit." Ginny snapped, and the entire conversation ended with her storming off into the bedroom. "Keep it up, Potter, and you will be sleeping on the couch for the first time." She called over her back.

He couldn't help but to smile at her and her remarks. "Oh yeah, Weasley, would you want me to?" They both knew the subject was already long forgotten, only to be remembered once more at a later time. But as for the present, they were willing to close that door and enjoy the rest of their evening.

"Well of course not, how on earth would I be able to sleep? You're so thick Harry." Ginny smiled at him. "But I still love you."

"Then don't put me on the couch." Harry and Ginny laughed easily as they always were able to do.

Their days passed silently and enjoyably, any mention of Death Eaters was forgotten. They were able to relax for the most part and Harry began to assist George at the shop on some days when business was booming. Each day he'd return to an ecstatic Ginny. Every other day the couple would join Ron and Hermione for lunch and once a week they'd all come together for dinner at the Burrow. Life was almost as good as it got for a while.

One day Harry came home and expected to find Ginny on the porch with a cup of tea as she always was. Harry entered the house and before he even had taken off his coat, she bounded into his arms, squealing in delight. She kissed him for a long time before he was able to ask what she was so happy about. She thrust a letter at him.

_Dear Ginerva Molly Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been selected as a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. We would like for you to attend a practice with us then go on to join us on a world tour. The practice is on Monday, July 1. If you wish to practice with us please send in your response by owl. We hope to see you soon._

_-Gwenog Jones_

_(Harpies Head Coach)_

"Can you believe it Harry? My dream is coming true!" She screamed again. "I didn't even have to try out, they just sent the letter! I've got to start practicing…" She wondered off in excitement, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, Gin, I've got to run an errand but when I come back we will celebrate thoroughly." She didn't even seem to have noticed that Harry had even spoken. He quickly walked out of the house and apparated away. Barely fifteen minutes later Harry re-appeared with an extensively wrapped package and a cake floating behind him.

She had just sent off the owl back with her response. Harry set the package down in front of her, she looked up at him and shook her head. "Did you get me a broomstick?" She asked.

"Well you've got to open it to find out…"

She gently tore at the wrapping, which revealed a Firebolt with a number 7 carved into the side. "I c-can't H-Harry," She stuttered.

"Well I've already bought it so what's the point of giving it back. Besides since you are to be my wife one day, what's mine is yours." Harry shrugged.

She hugged him tightly again, "How can I repay you?"

He laughed, "You already have, just be with me, Gin, that's all I ask."

She picked up the broom and started for the backdoor, it was already dark and there were muggle housing near by. "Bad idea, Ginny. Think about it, number one its dark and number two we live by muggles." She frowned and set the broom on the table.

"I wan to fly, I've got only two weeks to practice!" She sighed. "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

Harry pulled her down into his lap and started to rub her shoulders. "Relax, Gin, it'll be ok. As for not sleeping…well I've got other ideas to keep you awake."

She laughed, "Show me," She whispered against his lips. Harry picked her up in his arms and brought her into the bedroom, not once pulling away from her.

Harry kissed her deeply, at the same time trying to inhale the scent of her. Ginny pulled back from him. "Harry, I'm ready."

He stopped completely; this was not how he'd imagined it. "Are you sure you're not just over excited from the letter today?" He didn't want her to regret anything.

"I am ready. Make love to me Harry." Ginny smiled at him and they sank into a flurry of strewn about sheets…

Harry lay watching the sun glint off of Ginny's hair. His fingers traced a pattern on her smooth back, she rustled against his chest. He never thought that he'd ever be this happy nor did he deserve it. The sun moved ever so slightly, the rays now hitting her in the face, Harry picked up his wand and summoned the curtains completely closed. He never wanted this moment to end, it was more special to him than he'd ever thought it would be. Ginny was the highlight of his life and always would be.

Her eyes opened to show him how beautifully chocolate brown they were. Harry kissed her collar bone, letting his lips linger on her skin. "Good morning, my love." He whispered to her. She smiled but didn't respond, instead she got up and walked to the bathrooms. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Shower, if you would like to join, the invitation is open." And she disappeared around the corner. Harry was getting up to join her when an owl flew in, dropping something on the bed then fluttering out. He picked it up to show a copy of the book 'The Three Little Pigs'. Confusion overwhelmed Harry at first then he heard Ginny turning on the shower and he couldn't help the happiness he felt. He wouldn't show Ginny but instead discuss it with Hermione later on that day. He stowed the book under the mattress then went to join Ginny.

"Took you long enough," She whispered sarcastically. He joined her and tried to act as if nothing was wrong by washing her hair, letting the feathery strands slid beneath his fingers. "What's wrong, Harry?" She asked him, as always she knew him better than he knew himself. He didn't know what to say so he kissed her instead which of course led to other activities.

When the water ran cold and Ginny shivered, Harry forced her out of the shower and into clothes. He gingerly dressed her as she did the same for him. "We need to celebrate." Harry said, suddenly.

She grinned wickedly at him, "I would have to say we've celebrated enough but we could celebrate a little more."

"How about we go out to eat with the rest of your family and announce the news?" Harry suggested. He saw her face fall a little but she still liked the idea. So they dressed for a nice night out. The rest of the family also said they'd come but probably only out of curiosity of the subject.

They all met at a muggle restraint in London where they served French food. "So you pregnant or engaged?" George blurted out as soon as they all sat down. George had been back to himself since his confrontation with Fred and would no longer drink excessive amounts of Firewhiskey for fear he would disappoint his twin.

Harry saw Ron's jaw clench and Mr. Weasley's face grow pale. Hermione smiled broadly while Mrs. Weasley shook her head smiling. "Neither," Ginny said, all the men (other than Harry) let out a relieved breath. "The Holyhead Harpies want me to play Chaser with them for a world tour this year." Ginny said excitedly.

"No way, Ginny!" George roared, pushing back from the table. "That's amazing!"

"_Harpies_?" Ron said, "You're good enough to play on any team in the world and you choose the Harpies?" Ginny shot him an extremely dirty glance and Hermione slapped his arm. "I mean congrats, Ginny." He mumbled.

"This so exciting, Ginny. I know I only really know much about Quidditch but I do hear the Harpies are in favor to win this year." Hermione said, giving Ginny a hug.

And so the congratulations went on all through out dinner, Harry sat and let Ginny take every bit of the spotlight she deserved. "How long will you be gone?" Ron asked through a mouthful of god knows what he was eating.

"A year, but I play in London three times so you all will be able to watch. And you can each choose one away game you want to attend." She responded with ease.

"A year? That's quite a long time without your lover boy isn't it?" George laughed at the new nickname he'd found for Harry.

Ginny's face went white, she got up from the table and briskly walked away. Harry had been avoiding the topic until later when her enthusiasm had died down a little. Harry glanced around the table and stopped on George's face. "Thanks, George, I was wanting her to enjoy her acceptance before we talked about the gritty details." He said before walking after her.

She was pacing an abandoned hallway in the restraint. "A year." She kept saying to herself. When she saw Harry she stopped, trying to read his blank face. "I'm not taking the position; I'll contact Gwenog as soon as we get back." She tried to keep in her disappointment from him but it leaked through every one of her pores.

"No bloody way am I letting you pass up this opportunity! Remember, Gin, I have more money than you could ever imagine and an around the world trip wouldn't even dent it. Besides I'm not letting you out of my sight, so don't even try that shit." She smiled and kissed him quickly before walking back to the table with him.

"Harry will be joining me on the trip." She glared at George for his lack of insensitivity. Dinner ended and Harry insisted that he pay for it all.

"Hey, let's celebrate for real now." Run said. "We're going to a bar!" Hermione groaned.

"Ron, you know I hate those places, remember last time?"

Ginny glanced at Harry, "Hermione went to a bar before I did?" She was truly amazed.

"Well you have to remember two things: Hermione is with Ron and that you'll be getting your fair share of bars with the Harpies." Harry laughed. They went to this bar which was packed with muggles, Harry ordered the first round. Hermione tried to refuse but Ron practically shoved it down her throat.

"Hermione doesn't like to drink because she likes it so much. Never stops once she starts and she looses all her common sense so she hates that I'm smarter than her when we're drunk." Ron bellowed so that everyone within five feet heard them. Hermione blushed deeply.

After a few rounds, both Harry and Ginny were beginning to feel its effects. "Let's dance," Harry whispered, grinning madly at her. A very fast song came on and the two of them began to dance. They danced until they were both drenched in sweat but it didn't matter to them, for they were as closely pushed together as they could possibly get. In between songs they had had a few more rounds so the only thing on Harry's mind was Ginny, but more specifically her body. He watched her move next to him and he would smile every time she laid a kiss on him. The only thought on his mind was: _Damn she's beautiful and all I want to do is touch her. _He was almost positive Ginny was feeling the same way as him. They returned back to the table where Hermione and Ron sat there snogging like crazy.

"Oi!" Harry yelled. "Let's all dance together." Hermione looked as if she had no clue where they were nor what she was doing, Ron on the other hand, was watching Hermione with a drowsy look to his eye that made Harry feel sick.

"I don't dance," Hermione said, "Come one Ginny I need to go to the restroom." They stumbled to into the ladies room. Hermione handed Ginny a drink that immediately sobered them both up.

"What the hell was that for?" Ginny asked. "I liked that feeling, Harry and I were having fun!"

"Yeah it was like watching you two have sex with your clothes on. I was starting to get sick of it." She started to mess with her untamable hair.

Ginny gasped, "You haven't shagged my brother!" She looked sick at first them made herself feel sympathetic for her best friend. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know my brother is a prude git but I thought he was past that with you."

"Nope, the only way I can even get him to touch me is to get drunk so we go out and I sober up and we go home. Though it's pointless because he barely even does anything."

"Tell him you're ready, that's what I did." Ginny suggested.

"Tried that but his excuse was that he wasn't ready which I know is a bloody lie. I think he's scarred because he doesn't know how." She blushed bright red.

"That is the worst bloody excuse I've ever heard!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you're any more experienced than him. It was both Harry and I's first time but we did perfectly fine. In fact it was better than fine so that's no excuse. You need to sit him down and tell him to suck it up because it's really not that hard. Well not that I'm that experienced myself but it's not hard. End of discussion because I'm sitting here talking about my brother's sex life and I don't want to throw up." They walked back out to the boys, Harry had a look on his face that she loved.

Harry was so drunk he couldn't think nor walk straight. When he saw Ginny and Hermione exit the bathroom her couldn't help but to stare at her breasts. They dress she wore was tight fitting and clung to the curves of her body just as he liked it to do. "Gin," He greeted her. Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her. She didn't bother to stop him either, both of them forgetting who was standing next to them. Harry slipped his tongue between her lips, and let his hand travel to cover her breast. He felt something hit him square in the back of the head. He pulled away seeing double, Ron's fist slammed into his jaw then came back to him in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing? Touching my sister like that, I should kill you." Ron said.

"Sorry, mate, I forgot we weren't alone." As soon as Harry said this he realized that it was the wrong thing to say. He decided that since Ron had hit him he was going to pay him back. Harry kissed Ginny, letting his hands rove all over her body, he could feel her tension and right before Ron's fist came in contact with him he apparated back home with Ginny's lips connected to his.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Ginny laughed, falling onto the bed. "Ron's face…" She went into another fit of laughter. "He's going to kill you, Harry."

"Well I was hoping that you would save me from your big mean brother. I mean he does scare me pretty badly." Harry said sarcastically, then passed out.

The next day he and Ginny went flying and she practiced hard. Harry was goal keeper and she would constantly beat him. After a while she started to complain that Harry was too easy and when he suggested that they brought out Ron, Ginny shut up quickly. Over the next two weeks Ginny worked as hard as she could and she became the best Chaser Harry had seen in a long time. The morning of the first practice and Harry woke to find Ginny already up and pacing their bedroom.

"Good morning." He yawned and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Ginny followed him, still pacing at a fast rate. "Keep that up, Gin, and you'll be tired before you even reach the pitch." Ginny ignored his try at humor. "What time is it?"

"Six A.M." She mumbled and kept walking. Harry sat there just watching, after a few minutes he got sick of watching her anxious pacing.

"Practice starts at noon, right?" He asked. She nodded. "How long have you been up?"

"Four A.M." She said, sheepishly.

"Merlin's beard, Ginny. You only slept three hours! Get back in bed now, you'll lay down with me for two more hours and I won't let you up until then." He pulled her back down into the bed with him. "You need to rest or you'll fall asleep on your broom." Harry tried again with humor by she stared face up at the ceiling again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. "I would have understood." Silently she held up the copy of 'The Three Little Pigs'. "I figured it out too." Her face went pale once more.

"How?" He stuttered.

"I felt under the bed this morning that's why I woke up and then I remembered what you said so I read the book. I figured it all out. The Deathly Hallows was real even though everyone thought they weren't, so Rowle must be trying to recreate that fear of make believe things coming true. He said I'm the house of straw so he must have meant that I'm weak and an easy target. He thinks I'm easy, Harry, and that I'll get to you the least. I'm guessing Ron and Hermione are the house of stick and you're the house of brick because you've already escaped Voldemort once and are the hardest to get." Ginny smiled and looked up at him. "But of course that's just a guess, and it's probably wrong like everything else I've guessed. I forbid you to think about this and instead keep a close watch on me, just hold me tight because the wolf wasn't able to get to the house of sticks unless he got past the house of straw so don't let him get past the house of straw."

Harry's mind was already going three times faster than Ginny's. He was already thinking of ways to keep her safe and decided that keeping her attached to him was his best option. He was going to make sure that she stays within his reach and he would follow her everywhere whether or not she likes it. As of now he would act as if nothing was going on and help her relax for her practice. "There's no way you'll leave my side so don't worry. You need sleep because you're tense and being tense doesn't help you perform your best."

Before he even finished saying this she was asleep against his bare chest.

"You did amazing, Ginny!" Harry yelled as soon as she exited the locker room. Indeed she had done well, for she scored the most goals and got hit with the least amount of bludgers throughout the entire practice.

"Thanks," She kissed him on the cheek. Gwenog Jones approached them from the pitch in where she had been closing up practice.

"Excellent work, Ginny. I'll be seeing you every other day for the next two weeks, correct? We leave in a month, two weeks training and two weeks resting then we leave." Jones said. She then turned to Harry, "Well, well, well, Ginny sure did get herself a man." Gwenog laughed and shook Harry's hand. "It's an honor to meet the man who saved us all. Nicely done Ginny." Jones winked and walked away towards the locker rooms.

"I agree you're the best chaser this team has ever seen." Harry took her hand and began to walk off the field with her.

"You're just saying that because you love me." Ginny accused.

"I beg to differ! Even if you were the ugliest most revolting woman on earth you'd still be the best Chaser that the Harpies have ever seen."

"Now you're saying I'm ugly?" She teased.

"And revolting." Harry laughed

For the next two weeks Ginny practiced every day and kept getting better until she scored every time she touched the ball. Harry always sat in the stands and watched, each time entranced by the way her hair flew out behind her and how her face looked so deeply in concentration. The two weeks of practice flew by for them both and soon they had two free weeks with no Quidditch ahead of them.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Harry said one day while they sat at home feeling quite bored. They went to a muggle ice cream parlor, ordering a sundae to share.

"This is good." Ginny commented after her third bite. "I'll probably get fat from this though so it'll be one of the only times we do this."

"Fat?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "I swear you probably have more muscles than I do. I haven't worked out in a long time so I'll be the one who gets fat."

"I have noticed that your muscles are slowly going away. Your eight pack is becoming a six pack." She laughed at him. "You've got something on your lip." She leaned over and kissed off the small dot of chocolate off his lip, letting her lips linger longer than needed.

He took another bite and purposely got extra ice cream all over his face, he looked ridiculous with it all over himself. "Do I have anymore on me?"

"I have two options; either get it off you personally of let you walk around looking like a clown all day. " She pretended to think about this for a moment. "I wouldn't want people to think that I'm dating a clown." Ginny picked up a napkin and wiped the ice cream off him face.

Harry's face fell, "I was hoping for a little bit more personal treatment."

"Oh don't worry, I'll get real personal with you later but as for now we are in public and last time you touched my boobs you got punched so we've got to be careful." They laughed.

Ron hadn't talked to him yet and wouldn't because every time they saw him Ginny would either sit on Harry's lap or merely kiss him quickly, and for some odd reason this angered Ron. He also wouldn't let Hermione visit which was hurting Ginny a little bit,

"Yeah Ron's being a git now but Hermione is sure to put him in his place soon, right? She always does." Harry said.

"They're having problems themselves. Again my brother is being a git about physical content but with his girlfriend." Ginny said, unsurely.

"I doubt it'll be much longer. I know Hermione and she gets mad quickly but it'll fade fast once Ron says the right thing and then she'll fix Ron up faster than both of us could do together." Harry smiled.

"It's not about Ron _saying_ something but rather him _doing_ something so I wouldn't have that much faith in him. Ron has always been quite prude." Ginny watched Harry attempt to take the last bite of ice cream, she took the spoon out of his hand ate it with a smile playing her lips.

"Gin, I wanted that last bite!" Harry said, trying to pout. He paid and they left, walking the streets of London hand in hand.

"Sorry for taking the last bite but I couldn't bear to watch you get even fatter." She winked at him. "I like your abs."

After a long day walking the city they went back home to enjoy a relaxing evening. They watched TV for an hour, not even paying attention to the show that was on. Harry made them both hot chocolate, purposely adding extra whip cream on top. Ginny laughed at their memory.

She dipped her face into the whip cream and smiled at Harry. "Do I have something on my face?" Gently she set both their cups down crawled into Harry's lap. "Can you get it for me?" She batted her eyelashes and Harry laughed at her.

"Since I'm a nice person I'll get it for you." He kissed it off her quickly. "You do owe me something as I recall you told me that you'd get 'personal' with me later. And it is later…" They both forgot the hot chocolate and walked into their room. As always Ginny fell asleep in Harry's arms.

Instinctively when Harry woke he leaned over to kiss Ginny good morning to find her spot empty, he reached over, searching for his glasses but they weren't there either. "Gin, where are my glasses?" Harry yelled, he tried getting up but only to run into a table. He cursed under his breath as he ran into the door next. "Damn it Ginny, give me my glasses, I've run into just about everything in the house!" He saw a glimpse of something red and went after it. "Ginny, if you don't give me my glasses I'm going to jinx you." He saw her run into the next room and he followed. "Ginny, love, please give me my glasses, you know I can't exactly how beautiful you are without them." He heard her giggle then felt her hand touch his face.

"Come get me." She yelled over her shoulder, disappearing around the corner once again. Harry gave up and went into their bedroom to throw on some boxers then went to find Ginny. He caught her hair as she walked into the living room. Quietly Harry followed, wand at ready.

When he saw Ginny attempting to hide behind the couch, he cast a full body binding jinx at her. "Hey Gin next time I advise you to just give me my glasses." He smiled at her and pried the glasses from her fingers and put them on. Ginny, too, had only put on some underwear that seemed to be quite lacy. Harry pulled the strap of her bra, "I really do like your knickers." He kissed her collarbone and let her out of the body-binding jinx.

She started to rub her head, "That kind of hurt, Harry." She glared at him. "And that surely wasn't very nice."

"And it also hurt when I ran into everything in the entire house. That also wasn't nice, taking my glasses." He sat down on the floor next to her.

"I wanted to see how they looked on me, which by the way they look terrible, and I didn't realize how blind you were. I'm sorry I made you run into things." She smiled up at him, "Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not when you're wearing this?" He pulled at the waist band of her underwear. He nibbled at her ear and made his way down to her jaw. "I love you, Gin."

"Say it again." She responded her usual way.

"I-love-you." He said between kisses.

"Good because I love you too." She ran her hand through Harry's hair. "Your hair is really messy." She commented, trying to pat it down.

"It's not like we're going anywhere so why does it matter?" Harry frowned, trying to comb it down himself.

"Don't get offensive, I never said I didn't like it only that it was messy. Actually you're hair is quite sexy with your Hippogriff boxers." She laughed with Harry. Ginny kissed Harry's chest and then trailed her lips up to Harry's. He kissed her, letting his hand play with the clasp of her bra. Finally he managed to free Ginny of her bra; Harry cupped her breast and continued to kiss her. Neither of them noticed that someone had apparated into the house.

"Oi!" Ron yelled and ran into the kitchen. Harry let go of Ginny and held in his laughter.

"You'd best get dressed and I'll deal with Ron." Harry ushered Ginny into their bedroom and Harry went into the kitchen with Ron. His face was beat red and he faced the sink. As soon as Harry walked in the room went awkwardly silent; Ron had almost caught his best friend and sister shagging. "Sorry, you had to see that," Harry started but fell silent when Ginny walked into the room, he shied away from touching her and she glared him then her brother.

"Ron, you're a bloody idiot!" She said, exceptionally calmly for the situation. "What were you thinking busting into our house like that? Did you expect to find Harry and me drinking a pleasant cup of tea? I think not, Ron, because that isn't nearly as fun as other things. We are sorry for acting inappropriately in public but I will not apologize for anything in my own house. You should apologize for interrupting because I was having fun if you didn't notice."

"Ok, I'm sorry Ginny but you have to admit that was pretty disgusting." Ron still wouldn't turn towards them.

"I didn't think it was gross." Ginny said stubbornly. "Shagging Harry isn't gross to me."

"Alright stop talking about it! I just came by to say that I'm sorry for hitting you Harry but it would be nice if you didn't do that stuff in public anymore. And also I'll send an owl before coming over." Ron started t walk to the door. "Hermione will be by in a few minutes, she wants you catch up with you Ginny." He left.

Only a number of minutes later, Hermione walked into the house (after knocking of course). "Ginny!" She squealed, "Harry! It's been so long." She hugged them both and then the three of them went to catch up in the living room.

After a while Ginny kept shooting Harry looks and he finally got the message. "I'm going to pack," He said, then leaned down to whisper in Ginny's ear. "I'll make sure to pack all my favorite pairs of your knickers." Ginny smiled and blushed slightly at this.

He let the girls chat for a long time and then Hermione claimed that she had to go. Ginny and Harry finished packing their things, for they were to leave in three days.

They had a going away party for Harry and Ginny the day before they left, it had been fun and full of Mrs. Weasley's warnings of what to do and what not to do. They were to meet the team at the Portkey in which they would fly out to America to play the Sweetwater All-stars. They were to stay in New York City for one night and play the next day. Gwenog Jones had told the tem that the All-stars used be a good but as the years evolved the team settled into middle class and that they should come out with an easy win for the match. None the less they were still to play their best and give it their all. That night (after all the tearful goodbyes) Harry and Ginny arrived in New York.

The place was incredible; the buildings towered higher than they'd ever seen before and the streets were filled to the point where you had to shove just to walk down the street. Their hotel was luxurious and one of the finest on all of New York. Ginny slept soundly that night whereas Harry couldn't sleep because of the noise level that was taking place outside the room. He finally gave in and cast a silencing spell on the room.

At the pitch Ginny went into the changing room to put on her uniform and Harry went into the top most seats that were reserved for the family members of the team. Only two other husbands were there but they kept to themselves as the game started. The game went beautifully, Ginny set a record for the most number of goals scored on the Harpies since Gwenog herself. When the final whistle blew Ginny flew over and kissed Harry then went to change. By the next day word had got out about how good of a Chaser Ginny was and how she was with the Harry Potter, within two days they were the most famous people in the Wizarding World.

Their next game was against Puddlemere United and they had been chosen to win the cup this year so it was the Harpies big game. They Portkeyed to Puddlemere, and prepared to play Oliver Wood. Ginny was nervous about playing Wood, he was a very sound keeper and knew how Ginny played and not to mention he was picked to be the best keeper in the league. The whistle blew to start their match and the game began. Fouls were hit constantly towards Ginny simply because she was the biggest threat on the Harpies, even with this knowledge it still angered Harry. In the end Ginny played excellent and her team came out on top again. She gave Harry a victory kiss immediately after the game, but this time as they leaned in, the cameras flew wild trying to catch the famous couple in a good lip lock.

The next Daily Prophet that came out featured Harry and Ginny on the cover kissing. Harry commented on this fact. "Hey, Gin, they're saying that you're the sexiest Quidditch player of all times and I'm the hottest most mysterious boy who seemed to have captured your heart." Harry laughed and said, "I agree you have captured my heart and you're sexiest Quidditch player to walk this earth, but I'll have to object to my title it makes me seem like a bad boy."

"Well maybe you are…" Ginny said.

The weeks passed quickly and their fame together grew quickly until magazines were asking of they would do a photo shoot together. Each time they said no, they hated the popularity and wouldn't dare bask in it. Gwenog Jones had scheduled a Harpies photo shoot that Ginny had to attend, they needed the pictures for a calendar for the fans that year. Harry watched each team member pose and how Ginny looked so gorgeous in her uniform and also how they took more pictures of her than anyone else.

"Harry will you please let us do a few pictures of you and Ginny? It would boost the team's popularity by a million." Gwenog asked him and by the tine of her voice he new that he couldn't say no. He let them dress him in a nicer outfit and they also changed Ginny into pretty sundress.

"Ok I want you two to act natural as if you're outside enjoying time in the sun." The photographer asked them.

Both Ginny and Harry felt awkward and then decided to have a whispered conversation and pretend the camera wasn't there. They sat on the ground together and talked about the previous game, laughing and focusing on each other. "Excellent!" The Photographer yelled. "Ok now Harry kiss her."

"Not in front of the camera." Harry said.

"Just one, please Harry so we can leave." Gwenog said from the corner of the room.

"Stand please. The Photographer asked of them. Harry touched Ginny's cheek and felt her blush under his hand.

"This is weird." She whispered to him. "It's like our first kiss all over again except the moment will be caught on camera. Hurry up and kiss me, Harry." He leaned in kissed her gently then let go and glared at the Photographer.

"Is that all?" He asked. The Photographer nodded and shooed them all away. That next day the picture that haunted every headline was the one of Harry and Ginny kissing and they both admitted it was a very nice picture. It showed Harry leaning in and kissing Ginny slowly then pulling away, over and over again. They got a letter from Mrs. Weasley commenting on how nice they looked and then scolding them for the public display of affection.

The Harpies had won all the games and had one last game before the playoffs; it was against the Chudley Cannons (whom of which were terrible yet again) and they were to win. All of the Weasley family came to support Ginny but Ron had worn his Cannons robes, Hermione jinxed him to yell go Harpies every time he saw Ginny because she thought that it was indecent to not support your family. Ron ended up getting some very nasty looks from Cannon fans when he would yell go Harpies. After the Harpies dominated that game Ginny flew over to give Harry his usual kiss and then went off to change. Harry waited for her to come out and when she did her eyes were red and swollen.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry tried putting a reassuring arm around her.

She pulled away from him as if she'd been burned. "Get off me you filthy cheater!" She creamed and ran into the forest to her side. Harry chased after her and caught up with her. She thrust a crumpled picture at him.

It showed Harry snogging another girl heavily. Rage infused Harry, he threw the picture back at Ginny. "You honestly think I would do something like this?" He yelled. He couldn't believe that she would even accuse him of something like this.

"This is the evidence!" She screamed back.

"Has it occurred to you that the person could have taken Polyjuice with a lock of my hair and kissed the girl?" He picked the picture back up light it on fire. "I love you and only you Ginny and I can't believe you even think that I would cheat on you!"

"Well then why'd you just burn the photo?" She started backing further into the forest. "You don't your scandal to reach the press? You were just…just..." her voice faded.

"Just what, Ginny? What do you think I was trying to do? I'm already famous without you, I'm rich without you, I can probably get any girl in this world but I didn't. What do you think that says?" Harry kept following her.

"Oh so you think I'm nothing? You're right I am nothing, I'm not special to you in anyway and you just proved it!" Ginny turned and ran That was not what Harry had meant at all and he ran after her calling her name.

He heard a scream that was Ginny's and ran to an empty field where the trees had been cleared away. He searched wildly for her but found nothing, sooner of later he steeped on something. He picked up a bunch of straw and a note that said:

_I told her to watch for the wind._

His breathing sped up until he was panting. His heart stopped and his mind raced, they had been set up by Death Eaters. Terrible thoughts flew through Harry's mind of what they would do her. He sank to his knees and looked up at the sky for an answer to anything. Nothing. There were no traces of anything left behind just the slight smell of evil to haunt his last memory of the woman he loves.

"GINNY!" He yelled though he knew it was use but he continued to yell her name. He wanted to throw up from the yelling but didn't stop. He heard rustling and cast a shield around him so that no one could touch him. He had finally realized how great his life was with Ginny in it and when they fought one time about something so stupid she vanishes. Tears poured over his eyelids but he made no sound only gripped his wand tighter. He looked once more for her.

Nothing.

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks for reading hope you like it! The real plot has officially kicked in! Whoop!!! But anyways please comment I'll be forever grateful. Christmas Eve is tomorrow so please enjoy it with your loved ones and I won't be writing because of it. But as soon as Christmas is over I'll kick it into overdrive and get the next chapter in as soon as possible. Thanks again!**_

_**Love, Noelle**_


	6. Chapter 6: Death Eaters cast upon Death

_**Hey everyone! Turns out this was a short chapter and I was able to get this one in early. YAY! Hope you have a Merry Christmas**____** But anyways I'm going to be doing something a little different with this chapter. I'll be toggling back and forth between Harry's POV and Ginny's POV but instead of using 3**__**rd**__** person singular I'm going to be using 1**__**st**__** person singular in other words I'll use 'I' instead of 'He' or 'She'. So please enjoy! World belongs to Rowling as usual**___

**Chapter 6:**

**Death Eaters cast upon death**

**Harry POV**

Lights were hitting my shield and I had no desire to let them go. I could feel my own power leaking from me and I was afraid that whoever was trying to get to me would get hurt if I let down my shield. My anger scared me and the pain that it masked hurt through the façade. Voices were calling my name as I sat there on my knees, trying to remember everything. I cursed myself for letting clues slip right beneath me and for letting the end result be in the woman I love getting taken from right under my fingers. The tears still seeped out and I still had no control of them. I had no control of anything anymore.

Ginny was gone. My sole reason for being alive was gone. But she was still alive. She had to be, they wouldn't kill her until they had a hold of me. Would they? No they would surely keep her alive until they saw my face then they'd kill her when they had control of me. A few rogue Death Eaters couldn't do much harm to me unless I let the. I would locate them and trade myself in for Ginny. I'd make a deal with them and let them kill me while Ron and Hermione saved Ginny. That's what I would do.

My little spark of hope weakened my shield enough for Hermione to push through it. They called my name attempted to get close to me but some invisible force blasted them back from me. I couldn't control the ring of power that had circled me in it. Hermione tried everything to get through it as did the rest of the family but nothing worked.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. "Where is Ginny?" Her name strengthened my shield again and pushed everyone back a few more feet.

I ignored the rest of them and stood to start my search of the Death Eaters. I wanted blood from them if Ginny had been harmed in anyway. I looked straight through everyone and could see them throwing spells at me, though none of them came near me.

It was Hermione who figured out how to get through the shield. "Harry look there's Ginny!" She yelled and pointed behind me. I turned looking for the flash of red, everything in me softened for a split second and Hermione yelled, "Stupefy!" The flash of red hit me square in the chest and everything went black.

**Ginny's POV**

At first I thought Harry had caught me and apparated us somewhere but the pain hit me I knew it couldn't be him. No matter how upset he was. Harry couldn't hurt me on purpose. I could feel someone's hand gripping my throat tightly, only letting enough air to keep me alive. Where ever I was and whoever had a hold of my showed me no mercy and would constantly let me hit the wall. It got cold all of the sudden and my first thought was Dementors but when my eyes open there were no black billowing capes of faceless creatures. I was in some sort of dungeon with a solitary candle lit on the far wall.

My throat was bruised already and my hands shook almost too much to move them. I felt all of my pockets for my wand but it wasn't there, I looked for a way out but of course there was no way. I started to shiver from the cold and fear that I would never escape. I let my body crawl and lean up against a stone wall and wait. I waited for hours for Harry but he didn't come. My hopes sank into a pit deeper than I could into, I thought my knight in shining armor would come to my rescue but he didn't. I was afraid that he would never forgive me for accusing him of cheating on me. Though the smallest part of me thought it true because he hadn't come to my aid. My mind raced, thinking of all the things he would be able to do without me. He was free of me now.

Against everything I'd imagined I buried it all away into a deep corner of my mind. I made myself think that he was on his way and fighting through a million Death Eaters for me, I made myself think he was going to save me again just like he did when I was eleven. It was my nightmares coming true. I was the maiden in distress again, one that couldn't do anything to help my knight. I was worthless to him just someone innocent he needed to save.

"Get the girl!" Someone yelled from above. I heard heavy footsteps clanking down the steps. The figure of a man's in a bright red cloak appeared at the door of my cell.

He grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me up the stairs. The light blinded me at first but then I adjusted to it. Another man in a red cloak sat in a chair, merely smiling down at me. "You're a pretty girl now aren't you?" He said. His voice was like rough velvet, deceiving at first but evil underneath. "Bring her closer." He ordered, the man holding my shirt pushed me at the man's feet. He lifted my chin and brought his face too close to mine. "Yes," He whispered, his breath burning my skin. "You are very pretty. What is your name?"

I didn't answer, I just clenched my jaw, and I wouldn't let them know anything. My mind closed so that they wouldn't be able to reach it because I sensed that the man was very good at Legimency. "I see you've closed you r mind, very well I have other ways." He shoved me down the steps and I lay on the floor trying to show how much it hurt. "Crucio." He mumbled. My body burst into the worst pain I had only felt a few times before but this was worse than before. This man was much stronger and filled with less fear and more hate. I raised high into the air and forced myself to hold in all the pain. He frowned and dropped the curse, I fell to the floor.

"Strong now aren't you?" He cast Crucio on me again but this time even worse. I screamed against my will but only once did I show him the pain. He let me drop again, and whispered something to his servant who scurried away. "Looks like we'll have to play the mental game now." He flicked his wand and I came flying next to him, he set my down where I fell to my knees gasping for breath.

"Ginny Weasley," He said, looking at the Daily Prophet with her and Harry's face on the front, something stuck her sharp at the sight of Harry. She pushed the feeling away, she had to be strong for him. "Harry is a lucky boy to have such a beautiful wife-" He stopped and grinned. "I mean girlfriend. You mustn't mean a lot to him if he hasn't asked you to marry him yet. I've heard that Mr. Potter tends to rush into things when he's sure about them. Stand." He said, and I stood up trying to act indifferent at the mention of Harry's name.

He gently brushed a strand of hair from my face. "I love you're hair Ginny." He observed, he also saw the flicker of pain on my face. My hair was something that Harry loved most about me. "He likes your hair too." He twirled a strand in between his fingers, and then he kissed the top of my head. I held in all the hatred in me and let him continue to play with my hair. "I bet he likes your smell too. You smell vaguely of flowers."

All my shield went down for a second and he reached my mind.

"_I love when you blush, it's adorable." Harry murmured, "And your hair smells of the purest flowers," Harry inhaled the scent, savoring it. "When I smell Amortentia I smell you." _

I saw Harry stroking my reddened cheek and inhaling my scent, I could hear the words in my head along with every time he's ever told me he's loved me. I could feel his kissed and the feel of him inside of him. My eyes went wide when I realized that the man had reached inside my head and seen the memories that I held so dear to. I balled my fist and swung hard, it came in contact with his jaw.

"Thorfinn!" He screeched, holding his jaw. "Take her down to the dungeons and don't care to be gentle." He spat out blood onto the floor next to me.

Thorfinn took me by my arm and drug me back down to my cell. On the way back up he blew out the candle leaving me in complete darkness. Fear trickled down the walls and left me a pool of it. I felt my way around the cell and my hands came in contact with something rough, I held it up to my nose to smell it and gasped when I realized it was straw.

It was then that I let the tears fall, it was then that I allowed myself to remember every touch, every kiss, every word, every moment we shared. My eyes blurred to the point where if I remembered hard enough I could see him next to me, I could feel his hands caressing my face, wiping the tears that didn't belong there. Through all the pain I closed my eyes and saw Harry on his knees in the forest where I had disappeared from, tears also streaked his face, spells flew at him from all sides. Then it was gone, I could only see the memories now. I sank to grief stricken sleep, dreaming of the happiness I was sure I'd never feel again.

**Harry's POV**

A hand slapped me across the face, and I jolted awake. Anyone who had been close to me got blasted back a few feet. I realized that I'd have to be gentler because my powers somehow had been intensified by my emotional state. "Harry, it's me Hermione." Her voice leaked into my head and I let down my shield, and then lay back down on the soft grass. All the energy I had seemed to evaporate from the area around me. Hermione's hand touched my face reassuringly; I covered her hand with my own as a sort of an apology for pushing her away. "It's ok Harry, we're going to find her." She whispered.

"Harry, what the hell happened?" Ron's voice boomed from behind, Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and something hit the floor. She turned back to him.

"You don't have to talk about it yet. We'll listen when you're ready." She turned back to Ron and released him from whatever spell he had been in. He came and knelt next to us in the grass.

"Ginny…gone…Death Eaters…" I said with every bit voice I had left in me, and then I fell back asleep.

I awoke again but this time on a bed. I sat up and took in the scene of the Borrow. "I have to go home," I mumbled and started to leave.

"Sit down." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

I sat. "I need to be home, what if…she comes home?" I couldn't say her name yet but I couldn't but to think of her. "I have to find her." My mind went into frenzy, and I thought of all the places she could be and all the things they could be doing to her. I ran from the room, running into Ron. "Move," I demanded.

"I can't," He looked straight at me. "You're too powerful Harry, we have to watch you now." He put both his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm going to save her. I have to Ron, who knows what they're doing to her." I pleaded with him.

"Listen," He whispered, "Hermione is getting that little bag of hers ready again, we're sneaking out in a few minutes so go lay down and you'll know when and what to do soon." Ron pushed him back up to the bed.

I laid there for the longest time until I saw Hermione on the roof, motioning for me to climb out the window. I made sure Mrs. Weasley wasn't watching and then left the room. We all apparated out to some country side, and Hermione immediately started to pace while Ron started to instinctively cast protective charms.

"Stop Ron, there's no need now." I said. He attempted a smile and stopped the charms. I told them everything I knew about the story book and the fight, they listened closely.

"Do you have the story book?" Hermione asked. I shook my head and apparated home quickly to fetch it then returned and handed it to her. "The photo?" I frowned.

"I burnt it because I didn't wan anyone to see it and make any false accusations." I mumbled.

Hermione contemplated things for a long time then blushed. "Harry have you ever heard of something called 'Lover Legimency'?" I shook my head no. "Well it's where a couple that has umm…had…" She glanced at Ron, then back at Harry.

"Sex," Ron blurted out.

"Yes, well, it's where they have that and it opened a strange connection between the two. But only strong wizards can do this. You're probably the strongest wizard on the planet right now and Ginny is a master at Legimency and you two happen to be very in love so it should work. The only problem is that you can't talk just see thoughts and it's never worked when you can't see each other." Hermione put the slightest bit of hope in me, hope that lit something powerful.

"If I can get a single glimpse of the location then we can find her." I started to pace next to Hermione.

"Then what? When we find the place what do we do?" Ron asked.

"I give myself in and you take Ginny somewhere far away from the place and keep her safe."

"No." Hermione said shortly. "Not again, Harry, last it happened to work out but it won't this time. They won't hesitate to kill you and as soon as they see you they'll keep a tighter hold on Ginny then when they have you firmly they will kill her. Harry, giving yourself to them will provoke them to kill her even more, and they'll make you watch. We have to go in and save Ginny then send the Ministry back in to arrest them all."

The vision of Ginny dying flooded into my head, I couldn't bear the thought. "I'm going over here to…" I mumbled, I walked over to a secluded area to try to think about Ginny. I tried to talk to her in my head, but there was this wall blocking her from me. I pushed and shoved against this wall with all my might but it never budged. I sank to my knees in front of this wall, begging it to move for a moment. It didn't. I thought about everything we have together and how it was up to me to save her, I couldn't fail. Darkness started to creep down on the three of us and Hermione insisted that I come inside the tent but I refused. After a long time the wall crumbled for a half second. I saw a single candle light being lit and then an evil snicker and then the wall came back.

**Ginny's POV **

I had awoken hours before but still nothing had changed, I was still alone in a cold, dark dungeon, awaiting fate to either kill or rescue me. I had no power anymore, just my will to live. When I heard the footsteps descending the stairs I almost felt glad to have someone's company, even if they wanted to kill me. Again, they shoved me up the stairs and to the other man's feet. "Hello, Gin." The dull flame in me that yearned for Harry burst into a raging fire that I couldn't control. Almost like a forest fire that burned down everything else in me.

"My name is Ginerva," I replied through gritted teeth. I mine as well let him use the name that I liked the least out of the few I was called. But that only reminded me of the time that Harry first said he loved me, even that name was sacred. Harry had taken over every part of me, his memory invaded me, I couldn't think of simple things like food without remembering him.

"Come on, Gin, is nice too. But its ok I don't plan on talking very much." He laughed a laugh that echoed in the walls. "Crucio." With a flick of his wand I was in another fit of pain. He held the curse longer than intended and when I fell to the ground my body was shaking as if I were still under the curse. "You'd think that the people who love you most would already be here. Your older brother, your best friend and your lover are leaving you here to rot under my command. Of course I can't let such a pretty girl go to waste, it'd be a shame to not use you when you're healthy." He laughed again.

"Thorfinn, would you mind taking her back down to the dungeon while I prepare myself." Thorfinn walked up to me but the other man held up his hand to stop him. "One more time," He whispered and I was under Crucio once again. As my body rose into the air he stood and observed my suffering. He touched my cheek and smiled then slowly brought his lips down on my cheek. They were rough and burned my skin, I wanted out but I couldn't because of the curse that was taking over me. I closed my eyes and willed myself to think of happy things, they did not come, only the blackness did.

Instead of waking to black as I did the last time I woke to a candle lit room with a large bed centered in it. The sheets were blood red as were the robes of the man whom was lying on the bed. "I hope you're well rested, for you shall be paying for your ignorance. If Harry hasn't come yet then I doubt he'll ever come, so why not get a good use of you before I kill you." He smirked at me and the realization of what he was going to do hit me. I fell to the floor, tears fell from eyes at a fast rate. There was nothing I could do to save myself now, it was hopeless.

**Harry's POV**

"The Deluminator!" Harry gasped into the darkness. "Ron!" He yelled and cast light throughout the room. "Ron, where is the Deluminator?"

"Why?" He asked, yawning. It was shy of two in the morning and Harry hadn't slept a wink because of the anxiety he was feeling.

"It takes you where you want to be the most, and I want to be with Ginny." Harry snatched the Deluminator from Ron and observed it for a minute.

"Wait, Harry, we all need to be there. Who knows how many people are there are?" Hermione tried prying Harry's fingers off the Deluminator.

"How can we make a plan if we don't know anything about it in the first place?" I shot back, my patience was low and I was tired but mainly I wanted her back. "Who knows what they're doing to her right now, we have to hurry."

"Ok let's pack up first," Hermione and Ron packed everything onto Hermione's beaded bag then we all prepared to leave, I prayed that fate would show mercy on me and let my Ginny be ok.

**Ginny's POV**

He put me under Crucio again and dragged me onto the bed. Then he took the curse off and I was laying there heaving from the pain the scarred me from the number of times I'd been put under the curse. He touched my face, and then dimmed the candles a little more. I tried to move but I was unable to move anyway, my body was shutting down. I watched as he looked me up and down, hungrily and then ripped my shirt off in a savage way. I shook with fear as he started to unbutton my jeans.

I closed my eyes and prayed that this would go by fast, I prayed that it wouldn't hurt badly. I cried as he touched my stomach and I cried when he kissed me. His hand played with waist band of my underwear and he teased me into thinking he was going to stop. I kept my eyes closed.

A huge bang sounded and the man on top of me flew across the room and hit a wall. "Ginny?" I heard his voice. It couldn't be him and probably wasn't. I wasn't about to let my hopes get high then be crushed down when he wasn't there. I tried to move but I couldn't, my body was heavy and my head only saw double when I opened my eyes. "Gin," His face came into view and I knew it was real, he was here to save me. I tried an attempt at a smile but my lips were set into a frowning structure as they had been for the past three days. "Do not move, I'm going to get you out of here in a moment." He kissed me slightly and I naturally jerked away from him. My reaction must have set something off in him, for at that moment a crazed look filled his eyes.

**Harry's POV**

I burst open the door and I see a man in red over her. Anger filled me when I heard a sob come from her, he looked up and smiled at me. "Reducto!" I yelled, a flash of green flew from my wand and threw him against the wall. I ran to her, she had rings under her eyes which struggled to open. Her body was bruised in every place I could see, she lay in a bra and knickers, her body was frail and her breath came in gasps. She was barely alive. "Do not move I'm going to get you out of here in a moment." I told her and bent down to kiss her. She moved away as if she'd been burned and I was the flame. But I wasn't, I was the light to her darkness and she couldn't even see this. Anger filled me and I decided that whoever was over against the wall deserved death not imprisonment.

I pointed my wand at the man and raised him in the air; I flung him back into the wall. "Harry Potter," He groaned. "Nice to see you again," I got a good look at him face, it was Walden Macnair. He'd never been a threat before but now he was the biggest threat to me. "As you've guessed I'm here to finish Volemort's job, but I'm having a little fun with it too." He cast a glance at the dying Ginny and smirked. "What a pretty girl you have there, she would have been so much fun if you hadn't interrupted me." He raised his wand and yelled, "Avada Kadavra!" A green spark flew at me and I ducked at the right moment.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I screamed, Macnair fell to the ground unable to move. I debated whether of not I would kill him, and then I remembered that I would be imprisoned for life if I killed him. "Serpensprtia." I mumbled and a snake slithered from the tip of my wand. If the snake killed him then I wouldn't be punished. "_Kill him and be sure to make it slow." _I told the snake it slithered on top of Macnair and bit him in the neck, it was sad to say that I was pleased.

Ginny's breathing slowed and I picked her up in my arms. Hermione and Ron had taken care of the other Death Eater when Harry walked out of the room holding Ginny. Ron's face went red when he saw his sister he was furious and Hermione had to hold him back from brutally murdering Macnair himself. Hermione began to cry at the sight of her and told me to take her to St. Mungos before it was too late. I ran to the edge of the aparation ward then held her close to me.

The aparation itself almost killed her and by the time I got her to a healer she was holding on by a string. I cried as the healer tried to take her away from me and I cried even harder when they told me that she probably wouldn't make it and that the only thing we could do was wait for her to either go or pull out. I laid on the bed next to her, cradling her head to my chest and whispering anything and everything to her. At times she would twitch and besides that she didn't move.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get there faster. I'm so sorry. I love you," I whispered in her ear over and over again but she never once asked to tell her that I loved her again. After a while Ron and Hermione came in but I didn't notice them I kept talking to Ginny and kept telling her to pull through. I kept my ear close to her heart and listened to the slow beat and hoped it would speed a little faster but it kept slowing until finally it stopped.

_She's dead, _I thought, _my love is dead. _I held her closer and within minutes I cried harder than ever but then I heard Ginny suck in a sharp breath and her eyes fluttered for a second. Her heart picked up speed again and she breathed at a normal pace.

_She's alive, my love is alive. _

_**A/N:**_

**How'd you like it???? It was so much fun writing! Again the ending is semi-opened-ended but you know it'll end up ok. Tell me if you like the 1****st**** person writing style I used, because that's how I wrote my books and how I write my poems and I find it a lot easier. But I started the story in 3****rd**** person because that's how Rowling does it and I thought I'd try something new**** So please review!**

**Love always, Noelle**

**P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fire Hot Skin

_**Alrightty everyone!!! Hope you had a very Merry Christmas!! I know I did…I got the coolest laptop ever….in fact I'm typing on it now. WHOOP! But anyways I'm going back to my regular 3**__**rd**__** person singular POV so tell me if you object or want to suggest something new. I'm always open to new ideas and always will be about anything. Now that doesn't mean that I'll use your idea but at least the idea had a chance to wander off from its home base. So anyways please review and like usual…the world belongs to the wonderful Rowling. Enjoy!!!**_

Chapter 7:

Fire Hot Skin

He watched the life slowly seep back into her again, he watched as her breathing sped and slowed again and again. He felt her heart beating and pushing through its struggle to live. He could see her eyes beginning to flutter and could tell that, as she was regaining consciousness, her brain was suddenly very confused. He touched her face as lightly as he could, he willed her to live for him and him only. He wanted her such selfish reasons that he couldn't help. He couldn't have her die, not the base of his life, not his anchor in this vast ocean of weariness. A healer bustled in and scolded him for not warning someone that she was alive and coming back at such a fast rate, but Harry couldn't hear a word they said. He only heard her shallow breaths and the rustle of her body on the sheets; the sounds of life, her life.

The healer ordered him out but he refused. They wanted to do a checkup of her, an extensive search for any dark magic infecting her body. He didn't move from her side and the healers suddenly became very agitated with him.

"Mr. Potter, this is a very personal thing we are about to do and only blood relatives and husbands are allowed in the room during operation. We understand how concerned you are but we can't allow it for the benefit of the patient." One healer said, and rather sternly.

"I do not care how personal it is because I'm positive I have seen every part of her and more. I love her and one day I will be her husband so this doesn't matter." Harry retorted with a glare at the healer.

Moments later Hermione and Ron entered the room and pulled Harry out, though he protested loudly. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He snapped at the two of them.

"We had to Harry or they would've called security and kicked you out permanently and you wouldn't have been there when she wakes up." Ron stared at his shoes so he didn't have to meet Harry's angry face. Instead of rebutting he went and sat in a chair, though he didn't stay there for long. He stood and began to pace the entry way to her room. After a few minutes he heard a dull screaming coming from the room. He clenched his jaw in effort not to barge into the room, he could hear her in pain again, almost as if Macnair were in there with her. Less than ten minutes later a healer emerged from the room and said that she was asking for a boy named Harry.

He entered to see her covered in sweat and heaving, her eyes closed from the pain. "Mr. Potter, please do not touch her but you may be with her." A healer who was leaving said to him, he knelt by the side her bed and resisted touching her face. She was oblivious to the fact that he was right there with her. After each and every one of the healers exited the room he tried to talk to her.

"Gin?" He asked, she stirred a little but showed no signs of answering him. "Ginny, come on and answer me!" He got frustrated and stepped away so he didn't lose control of himself. He looked out the window at the busy streets of London, he could see couples walking down the street with no one disturbing them. Envy crept up in him, how he wished that he could do that with Ginny. But it'd never be that way, there would always be someone hovering over them causing problems. Whether it be family, fans, or their enemies someone would always be in their way of happiness. There was no one else to blame except himself; he was the famous Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord and who saved the world. People either wanted his autograph or his blood but the fact was that they wanted him. He didn't want them, he wanted to be with the people he loved and that was centered on Ginny.

"Harry?" Her voice was strained still but it was slowly regaining its strength.

Harry walked to her and she attempted to hold her hand out for him. He shook his head and she dropped her arm back down on the bed. "I can't touch you, the healers won't let me."

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered and her tears welled up and spilled onto her cheek. When the tear touched her skin it burned into nothing, leaving no trace but a tiny cloud of smoke. Harry gasped as did Ginny. "Tell me. Harry, what's wrong with me? Why can't we touch, why does it feel like I'm in a pit of fire?"

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly. "Do you remember anything?"

"Everything except I blacked out when you cast a spell at the other man then I couldn't do anything or feel anything except the pain. At one time I remember seeing Fred for a second then he was gone. I think I died, and the scary thing was that it felt good, too good." She whispered.

"He's dead now, I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't get there fast enough-" Instinctively he put his hand on her cheek but snatched it away cursing. He looked at his hand and could see the burnt part of his kin where he had touched her. "Damnit! What the hell did he do to you?" Harry walked backwards from her until his back hit the door.

She started to cry tears that burned up on her skin, she sobbed. "I don't know! I didn't ask for this, so please don't act like I'm infected! Don't push me away." She pleaded with him. Before he could answer Hermione and Ron barged into the room, Harry was still hurt by the burn and didn't notice Hermione rushing up to hug Ginny unexpectedly. He caught sight of her moments before she reached Ginny and ran to yank her away.

"Do not touch her." Harry warned, gripping Hermione tightly.

"Why not? She's my bloody sister." Ron said and put his hand on Ginny's hand, he reacted the same way Harry had, by walking backwards until something had stopped him. "What's wrong with you Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged and kept crying. "I'll be right back." Harry mumbled and walked outside of St. Mungos. He looked up at the sky searching or some sign of what to do. "Mum, come on give me hint." He yelled at the sky. An elderly lady that was walking the street stopped and put her hand on Harry's arm.

"Dear, if you want her to get better then you'd best tell her you love her and kiss her." The old lady said then a then looked at him as if she suddenly had gone blank then came back. Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks," He said to his mum. He sprinted back into the room that still held Ginny. "Ginny, I love you." He said looking into her eyes. "Make me tell you again."

"Sat it again." She whispered.

"I love you. So trust me, ok?" She nodded yes. Harry kissed her, at first his lips seared terribly but he held out until they turned cold. Then at last they went back to their normal warm and softness they always were to him. He pulled back and touched her face, it didn't burn him. "You're all better." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you." And this time when a tear slid down her face it stayed wet and Harry was able to wipe it away with the tip of his finger.

Hermione was able to hug Ginny this time as was Ron. Minutes later Mrs. Weasley walked into the door, bawling her eyes and didn't hug her daughter just sat there watching her. "I'm ok now, see," She touched Harry's hand looked back at her mum. They hugged and then a trail of Weasley's came through the door, each taking turns hugging Ginny.

"What happened?" Bill asked, clutching onto his daughter, Victoire, to his chest. His wife, Fleur put one hand on her bulging stomach and the other on Bill's arm.

"She may not be ready to tell the story yet." Harry spoke up, defending Ginny's honor.

"Well that's too bad because the Ministry will be coming to your house as soon as she's released. I can stall for you a little longer but they are claiming that this is important for them to know and they won't wait for the story." Percy said, matter-of-factly.

Ginny tried to sit up in bed but struggled and Harry ended sitting next to her to support her weight. "Then I'll tell them the story when they barge into my house and demand answers but I won't tell them any sooner. But since you all are my family I can tell you the overview." She looked at Harry and he encouraged her to continue. "As you may know, Harry and I had a minor fight after my final Quidditch game and I stormed off into the forest like a bloody idiot."

"It's not only you're fault, Gin, I said some mean things too." Harry said, as always making this someway his fault.

"Anyways, I walked pretty deep into the forest and someone grabbed me and apparated me somewhere. At first I thought it was Harry but when the person grabbed my throat and almost cut off my air supply, I knew I was in trouble. The person, who I later learned was Thorfinn, threw me in some sort of dungeon. It was cold and dark down there and I lost track of all rime, day and night. Thorfinn came back down and took me up to his master who showed some…interest in me." Ginny blushed deep red at this. "He told me he'd kill me and kept complimenting how pretty I was. He said that I was being used to bring Harry to him, where he would kill us both. Then he used the Crucio curse on me a lot, and it was worse because he was very powerful." Ginny winced at the memory. "They finally threw back in the dungeon for a long time. When Thorfinn brought me back up he brought me to…t-to," Ginny's voice died out from both embarrassment and the pain of the memory.

"He was going to rape her." Harry said through a clenched jaw. "I got there before he even got her fully undressed but I wasn't gracious to him."

Ginny nodded with a fresh splash of red crawling up her neck and invading her cheeks. "Then I blacked out." She mumbled into the dead silence of the room.

Charlie who had flown in from Romania turned to Harry with a fierce look in his eye. "Is he alive?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but I didn't kill him. I set a snake on him so that they couldn't arrest me for murder. I told the snake to make his death slow and painful."

"How many people were there?" Mr. Weasley asked and Harry shrugged.

"Ron and I were only able to find two, some may have fled but there's no way we could be sure. We made sure Aurors had them before we left." Hermione said, "Ok well I think Ginny probably needs some rest everyone." She began to shoo everybody out the door. The only people who stayed were Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry.

Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside, "Thank you so much for saving Ginny, you've saved her life twice now and for that we will be forever grateful." He patted Harry on the back and leaned in to whisper, "Though I hope you're not thinking about marriage anytime soon, you have our blessing. We'd be honored for Ginny to marry you." Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley and hugged him lightly.

"Thanks," Harry said, "And we don't want to marry for a little while longer so don't worry, but one day I will marry her."

Mrs. Weasley was still fretting over her daughter and Ginny started to get annoyed. She let her mother baby her for a little while longer before she claimed that she needed rest. Both her parents left the room and now only Harry remained. "How'd you do it?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence.

"I asked my mum to help and she did. An old lady came up to me and told me to tell you I love you and then kiss you. I guess it worked." Harry shrugged and sat down at the tip of her bed, unsure if she wanted him to lie down next to her.

"Thanks," She laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She patted the spot next to her and said, "Come on Harry," Harry crawled up next to her and together, they fell asleep.

They finally went home after two weeks of test and one week of Ginny getting her strength back. Though they tried everything they could think of, the healers couldn't figure out how Ginny was healed from such dark magic. After a few hours, Harry didn't care _how_ it happened but he was rather glad it _happened_. Only two days after they returned home, the ministry knocked on their door and Harry claimed that Ginny was still ill and in bed, so they made him tell the story. He told it quickly and kicked them out. Weeks passed and Ginny returned back to herself in most ways, she still had some issues. For instance she couldn't play Quidditch anymore because going up to high made her faint and she would have dreams every night and Harry found that if he touched her when she was dreaming he would get burned.

"Gin," He yelled as she thrashed around in bed. Her screams had woken him and he knew better than to touch her. "Ginny, wake up!"

She opened her eyes, her breaths coming in thick. She calmed down quickly and her skin went back to its normal warmth. "I hate this," She spat, sitting up. "I can't do anything anymore." Ginny, in frustration, climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. Harry followed her and then made them both teas.

"Don't get upset, Gin, it'll go away." Harry thumbed through some unopened mail sitting on the table and saw one from George, he opened the letter and his eyes went rather wide. "Ginny, did you know your brother was dating Angelina Johnson?"

"No, why?"

"Well they just got married."

"Oh ok, wow." Ginny wasn't sure if she was surprised or not. It was George and he did things like this.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, in the past few weeks Harry had been very careful when it came to touching her. He noticed that when his hands came down too fast or when he touched her unexpectedly she would flinch. "Can I kiss you?" He asked as he tended to do so that he wouldn't startle her,

"Yes you may," she grumbled, she hated the way she reacted when he moved too fast but she couldn't help it. Harry kissed her but only for a second then he moved away to get their tea. "I think we should try." She said into the blue.

"I'll do anything you want me to do." Harry replied from the sink.

"Ok," Ginny smiled and took Harry's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Hang on, you mean…" He shook his head. "No what if you get hurt? Or what if I get burned or something like that?"

"I won't burn you because I'm happy and as for getting hurt, I'll be fine." Ginny kissed Harry as she remembered doing months ago. Harry kissed her back but was very hesitant, his hands traveled to her shirt, he started to pull it off her and suddenly Ginny went stiff. She remembered Macnair and everything he did, Harry's face became Macnair's evil grinned smirk and Ginny pushed herself away from him. She felt her skin turn hot and she walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her. The water boiled on her skin until she calmed down and pushed the memory away from herself.

Harry stayed in their bedroom then heard someone knock on their door. "What?" He said when he opened the door, he couldn't help it but he was very agitated at the moment. Hermione walked in and Harry saw her eyes and how red they were, he knew she'd been crying. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry I guess it's just kind of a weird time to come but you're welcome to come in."

"Thanks, Harry, where is Ginny?" She asked, sitting down on the couch.

"She's not feeling well right now." He mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ron again. Well I suppose you know that George married?" She didn't pause for Harry to answer her. "So that brought up the subject of getting married and I asked Ron if he would eve marry me and you know what he did?" She threw her hands up to stress her point. "He didn't respond. So now I don't even know if I should move on because he won't marry me or should I hand around and wait for him. Which if I wait I will not be waiting very long, I'm ready to move on." She glared down at the floor.

"Ron wants to marry you." Ginny said, standing in the doorway of the living room. "There is no doubt in my mind that he'll man up one of these days and ask. It's just the manning up part you'll have to worry about." She came to sit in between Hermione and Harry. "You've had this problem twice before haven't you. So don't worry, just keep throwing the idea out on the table until he picks it up."

"Will that work?" Hermione asked, unsure.

"Yes, Ron's one of my best friends and the only reason he probably doesn't want to marry is because he'd be the first one to do it. No one else that's our age is married and Ron never liked to go first. It always had to be you or me to take the step and he'd be next." Harry claimed.

"True," She laughed. "He does his own thing, but doesn't like to be any different than anyone else."

"That's your job, Hermione." Ginny pointed out.

"You know, Harry, I was thinking back to our years a Hogwarts a few days ago. We sure did a lot didn't we?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Yes, we got quite a bit done. You know just saved the world and everything." Harry laughed.

"I hear that Neville is going to take over Herbology next year and that Luna is taking over Defense against the Dark Arts. Even weirder, I also heard those two were together."

Ginny gasped, "She didn't tell me!" Ginny rushed over into the office to write her friend a letter. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I know that Neville will be an excellent teacher but as for Luna…I'm not so sure." Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

"She's amazing is what I've heard, she understands kids really well and can make them laugh easily and she's an amazing Wizard, so it's not too surprising that she's good at teaching." She paused for a second and then continued. "Would you mind if I stay over here tonight. Ron is still quite upset and I honestly don't want to deal with him?"

"Of course not! You don't even have to ask, we have a guest bedroom upstairs if you would like." Harry chuckled at notice of her purse. "Or you can camp in a tent if you're carrying one around in your purse."

Hermione laughed with him. "I don't have a tent but I do have a change of clothes."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Harry gave her a reassuring pat on the arm and showed her the guest bedroom and the bathroom then retreated back downstairs to Ginny.

"I know you're upset." She said, before he even fully entered the room.

"No I'm not. Disappointed, a little but upset, not at all. How could I be mad with you for something you can't control? I'm mad at the bastard who did this to you. That's who I'm upset with, at least he got what he deserved." Harry put his arms around Ginny and kissed her cheek. "Look we'll just have to ease back into it. You'll get better and if you don't you won't have to worry because I'll still love you unconditionally."

"What if I really don't ever get better? We'll never be able to have kids or anything." Ginny looked at her letter then tied it to their owl, Hedwig Jr., and sent it off.

"You will get better, I know you will. Please let's not think that way, think positive. Besides even though you're not a hundred percent better you're almost there. I mean I can hug you without you flinching now."

"True, so does this mean we're basically back at square one? We have to act like school kids and just snog?" Ginny laughed, "But we don't have to worry about parental supervision."

Harry laughed with her, "Exactly,"

Hermione stayed with them for a few days and with each day she stayed longer the more agitated with she became. She would go to sleep after them and wake up earlier than them. Ron was being more stubborn than ever and wouldn't even talk to Harry or Ginny. One day Harry had had enough of their fighting and truly felt as if they were all back at school, with being the middle man and being able to do nothing with Ginny except the occasional kiss. He went into their one bedroom flat and dragged Ron back to his house where Ginny had Hermione sitting in the couch.

"We're sick of the fight because it's stupid." Ginny started.

"It's not that we don't want you to stay with us, Hermione, because we don't mind but we do mind the reason you're staying here." Harry said.

"So if you'll please just make up so that we can all move on." Ginny finished, going to stand next to Harry.

Ron glared at them both then leaned in to whisper something into Hermione's ear. She smiled and nodded then kissed him quickly. "Well we're getting married." Ron declared holding his chest high.

Harry and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks then went in to congratulate them. Later on that evening, after the engaged couple left, they laughed at the suddenness of the situation. Then Harry asked, "Do you want to get married?"

Ginny looked even more surprised than she did when Ron had asked Hermione. "Are you asking me to…?"

"Only if you want me to." Harry replied coolly.

"It's not that I don't want to marry _you_ I just don't want to get married yet." Ginny mumbled, she was afraid of hurting his feelings.

"Good because neither do I, but I was just making sure you weren't going to walk out of our house because I hadn't proposed yet." Harry smiled.

Over the next few weeks both Hermione and Ginny threw themselves into preparations for the wedding. Hermione could change from happy to stressed in less than a second, and Ron always had a nervous look on his face when someone mentioned the wedding plans but he'd smile when someone would congratulate him on their engagement. He was excited to marry Hermione but not so excited about the actual exchanging of vows. Harry tried and tried to reassure him but nothing ever said ever seemed to reach Ron's ears. Ginny and Hermione were constantly out, searching for anything and everything. Harry often found himself alone at the house with nothing to do so he took up running. He'd run mile after mile until his legs were numb and as the weeks progressed his body went back to its previous structure of muscles. Ginny started to take notice the change and would constantly find ways to touch his well muscled chest as she followed Hermione into the office. Though they still hadn't made love yet, they were progressing enough to the point where Harry could almost fully undress Ginny without her skin heating up again.

"A date has been set." Ginny said, "July 1st."

"Ok sounds good," Harry didn't look up from his newspaper, "I'm going on a run soon, but it'll be kind of short, so we can spend some time together before Hermione drags you off again."

"Can I come?" Ginny asked.

Harry was surprised at first but grinned, "Yes, of course, I've got just the outfit for you to wear."

Ten minutes later Ginny was dressed in running shorts and a sports bra and she was frowning at Harry. "Where is my shirt?"

"You're not supposed to wear one, that's the fun of it all." Harry laughed.

"But I feel fat in this." She complained.

"Bullshit, Gin, you look hot. Any guy that sees you running in this is going to go crazy." Harry put his hand on her flat stomach, "I mean, I'm definitely going crazy right about now."

"Ok, fine, but I'm modifying your wardrobe too." Ginny circled Harry then pulled him out of his shirt, revealing his solid abs and built arms.

"No way am I doing this, it feels too weird." Harry went to grab for his shirt but she giggled and ran to the other side of the bed.

"Nope, sorry." She ran outside and started to stretch. "Ok, so how far are we going?"

"Just for a light jog, I was thinking about ten or so miles." Harry shrugged and started to run but he noticed Ginny still standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Ten miles? Ten miles, Harry? That's ridiculous, I've never even walked ten miles before." She started to jog but at a very slow paste.

"Why are we going so slowly?" Harry asked.

"Well do you want me to make the full ten miles?" Ginny snapped back at him.

"Yes," Harry murmured and kept going. They jogged all of five miles before Ginny had enough, she claimed it was boring, which made Harry laugh. "You too tired, love?" He teased as they walked home.

"No, I'm merely bored."She said, her breaths coming in gasps.

"Sure," Harry smirked. They passed a futball field and Harry saw a futball lying in the middle of it. He could recall images of muggle neighbors playing the sport at the park. He sprinted over to the ball and examined it, poking the ball around with his foot a little. Ginny walked over to him, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Isn't this from a muggle sport?" She asked.

"Yes, Futball, let's play." Harry kicked the ball towards Ginny who just stared at it.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Kick it," Harry said. Ginny walked up to the ball and curiously poked it, and then pushed it with the top of her foot. She then hit it harder and the ball flew towards Harry at an alarmingly fast rate. The ball hit Harry in the stomach and Ginny started to laugh though she felt bad about it.

"Are you ok, Harry?" She said between giggles, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"I'm fine," He smiled at her, "For that we're running the rest of the way home."

She groaned, "Why can't we just apparated home?"

"Because that's no fun." Harry started to run at his normal pace and within a mile Ginny was struggling to keep up with him, she complained the entire run home and when she got home she went to shower without even talking to Harry. He laughed at her stubbornness and made coffee for them both. She took a long shower and changed into her nightclothes, then met Harry outside on the porch swing.

"Hey," She sat down next to him and sipped her coffee. "I got a letter from Luna today,"

"And?"

"She and Neville are asking if they could stay for two nights so they can attend Ron and Hermione's wedding."

"They can stay, in fact I'd love to see them both again, and it would be nice." Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and breathed deeply. "Did you use my shampoo?" He asked.

She blushed a little, "Yes, I liked the smell and mine was almost out, so I decided to use yours."

"Ok, I don't mind but I did like your shampoo." Harry smelled her hair again, "I feel like I'm smelling myself."

"Well I feel like I'm smelling you so it's for my benefit." Ginny smiled and snuggled in closer to Harry.

The next two months passed in a blur of the final wedding plans until it came to the actual day of the wedding. Ron was to sleep at Harry's house because Hermione was staying at the burrow where the girls were going to get ready and where the ceremony was going to be held. Harry woke Ron at noon but found that Ron had barely slept at all, he had bags under his eyes and looked terrible.

"Come one, Ron, go take a shower, you look terrible." Harry pushed him towards the shower. Ron showered and looked a tad bit better but still looked as if he'd been bitten by a hippogriff. Harry helped him dress and then quickly dressed himself, attempting to flatten his untamable hair with no luck. Ron hadn't moved from the spot he'd been in twenty minutes ago.

"What if mess up?" Ron asked.

"You won't, you only mess up when it comes to wooing the girl but now that you've got her hooked I don't think even Neville could mess this up." Ron smiled a bit and Harry roughly patted him on the back.

"Did I hear my name?" Neville's head popped through the door.

"Yeah, I was just saying how bad you are with the ladies." Harry laughed and went to shake hands with his friend. "How have you been?"

"Excellent, considering I do have girl and I'm teaching. Both the two things I love the most, and it seems I haven't gotten any better with girls it's just that Luna doesn't care what I say." He laughed, "She's pretty amazing."

"Yes, I have heard some rumors saying that you and Looney are together. And now I suppose they're confirmed." He chuckled at the mention of Luna's former name.

"She stopped reading The Quibbler so she's gotten a lot more down to earth lately." He turned to Ron. "So big man, how are you?"

"Nervous." Ron said. "Nervous as bloody hell." He swallowed.

"Yes, you do look a little bit like me when Snape had asked to talk to me after class." All three boys laughed this and the mood eased a ton with Neville there to calm the frayed nerves of Ron.

Hermione and Ginny had gotten up at ten after a night of partying, they were both hung over and could barely think after the night they'd had. They each showered and then begun to get dressed. Ginny wore a tight fitting, strapless light purple dress that only barely clashed with her bright red hair in which she wore curls. Hermione, on the other hand, wore a huge white dress that was also strapless and it fell in layers all the way to the ground. Her hair was piled up on top of her head in an elegant set of buns with a single strand of hair hanging down off to the side of her face. She, truly, looked beautiful. The burrow had been transformed into something out of a fairy tale, the trees were ripe with flowers, the sun hung high in the sky, the grass was green and lush. Unlike at Bill's wedding, the Burrow actually fit in with the wedding, it was the castle from the far off land.

"You nervous?" Ginny asked, while helping Hermione put some makeup on.

"Yes, but not for myself, I'm nervous for Ron. You know how he is, he's either going to trip or stutter, I can't decide which one." Hermione grinned.

"I'm going for tripping but I think George will be the cause." Ginny laughed. They were ready by 1:30 and the wedding was to start at two, so Ginny went off in search of Harry and found him making some flowers bloom some more.

"Hello," She called, Harry was wearing a black tux with a purple lilac flower tucked neatly in his pocket. His hair was gelled to the side except a few solitary strands that stuck off to the other side, Ginny laughed. She went to smooth down the hair but gave up when it wouldn't cooperate.

"You look amazing, Gin." Harry kissed her, as to not mess up her makeup. "How'd it go last night?"

"It was fun, though Hermione refused to get drunk at first so I kept slipping Firewhiskey into her drink until she actually got drunk. How about your night?"

Harry laughed, "Neville was hysterical, when he got drunk he forgot who he was and we tricked him into thinking he was single and young so we got him to attempt at flirting but he ended throwing up all over the poor girl. It's a good thing he won't remember any of it today." Ginny shook her head. "You should go I think we're about ready." Harry kissed her cheek again then played with one lock of her hair, "By the way I like your hair like this."

"Thanks," She called over her shoulder then went back to Hermione who was still calm and still worried about Ron. "It' almost time." Ginny lead Hermione to the front and the music started. Ginny walked down the aisle, eyeing Harry and Ron whom were standing up waiting for them. The bonding went smoother than ever and Ron didn't stutter but trip on their way back out, the crowd laughed and George got a stern talking to by both his wife and mother. The reception was held in front yard of the Burrow which again had been transformed into a beautiful tent with a bar and dance floor.

Harry and Ginny were among the first to congratulate the newlyweds, Ron's face stayed red throughout the entire reception, though they weren't if it were from the attention or the amount of Firewhiskey he'd already drained. Harry led Ginny to a table to sit in peace before the real party got going. "Wow my best friends married each other, it's a bit weird isn't it?" Harry said, watching the two greet others.

"Even weirder when it's your brother." Ginny laughed. "Guess that's how Ron's going to feel one day." She heard a song that she liked come on and tugged at Harry's hand, "Let's dance,"

The two danced for a couple songs and then decided to get a breather outside. They summoned two chairs under a large oak tree and sat, sipping cups of Firewhiskey. "Are you cold?" Harry asked as he noticed the temperature drop quite a bit.

Ginny eyed the dress she was wearing and shrugged, "Not really, just chilly but it feels good."

"Ok, should we go back?" Harry could see the older couples getting restless and probably wanting to head home, Ginny saw the same thing and nodded. They walked back in to Hermione and Ron, Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear and she nodded. Ron and Hermione cut the cake and while everyone ate Harry called for a toast. He stood and smiled at the small crowd.

"Wow, my two best friends are married, a bit strange but I'm happy for them. I have one thing to say for Ron: It took you long enough, mate!" Everyone laughed and Ron turned even redder. "As for Hermione: you've always been my sister and always will be and I love you," Harry hugged the crying Hermione, "So I suppose that make Ron my brother… Anyways I truly hope you two the best in life and even though it took seven years to get it through your thick skulls; I can see that you both love each other quite a bit." Harry smiled and hugged them both again.

Ginny stood next and was at lost for words for a few seconds until Harry's hand fell lightly on her back and reminded her she had to say something. "Hermione was my first real friend and well as for Ron, he's brother and I do love them both very much and I just have to say; enjoy life together." Ginny hugged Hermione and her brother then sat back down, red-faced from the attention.

Everything else went better than was thought to and Ginny and Harry left in better moods than they'd ever been in. When they got home Ginny fell onto the bed, claiming she was too tired to even change. Harry brought her some nightclothes and started to take off her dress just to help her put in some other clothes. She stood there fully naked and Harry smiled, "See that Gin, you didn't even flinch once."

Her eyes went wide, "You think we can…?"

"I don't know but mine as well try." Harry grinned and took her in his arms, hoping he'd finally be able have all of Ginny once again.

_**A/N:**_

_**IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! It took me FOREVER to post this chapter. I had most of it finished last week but my Grandparents came in town and I barely had time to do anything because I wanted to spend time with them. Wow, I'm super sorry. And FYI next two weeks are finals so if my posts are slower don't get too upset because I need to study for my test. But I will try my best to post fast for you. This chapter summed up some things and put people back into their normal flow but it gets fast again soon. Anyways please review, I'd love to hear your opinion**_

_**Love, Noelle **_


	8. Chapter 8: Emotions runing Strong

_**Hello again! Life is tough and that has me stressed out like no other so of that shows in my writing, I'm sorry. I can't help it because writing is my escape and my emotions tend to leak through my words. Anyways, world belongs to Rowling and I hope you like it!!!**_

**_Chapter 8:_**

**_Emotions running Strong_**

_Seven years…Seven years….Seven bloody years…. _Harry's mind raced with the thought, he paced the room, only stopping to watch Ginny. _Seven years…_ He smiled at the thought but then the smile faded. Seven years since the battle, but also seven years since they'd been together. Seven years since Fred died, seven years since he'd got back together with Ginny and knew they'd be together forever, seven years since Voldemort had died, seven years of happiness with the women he loves. He couldn't be upset with the war and the deaths it had caused, all his guilt had been sealed over the years and now he only felt a twinge of remorse when he heard of deaths and saw those of who were in mourning because of it. There was no way he could sad today, for it was their anniversary as of seven years together.

He walked back to the bed and eased himself into it, Ginny lay on her side facing away from him. A lock of her hair fell over her face and Harry gently pushed it away from her face, he watched her breath deep breaths. He stared at her for a long time and when she started to stir he decided to wake her up. He brought his lips down on her temple, "Wake up, my love." He whispered in her ear. She rolled over into the pillow and shook her head, Ginny could and would sleep the day away if Harry let her.

"Come on, Gin, big day planed." She only buried herself further into the pillow. "Then I'll have to wake you up." Harry kissed her neck and gently led his hands down to her waist, he pushed her onto her back and kissed her pouting mouth. After a few kissed she finally responded by shoving him back and glaring at him.

"Trying to seduce me doesn't work after six years." She turned back over and tried to sleep more.

"What about after seven years?" Harry asked.

"Shit! It's our anniversary isn't it?" Ginny pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Bingo," Harry said, "Get up, we're supposed to go see Ron and Hermione."

She groaned, "No, can't they just leave us alone. Make it my present to let me sleep through their stupid meeting thing." Ginny grumbled.

Harry frowned, she'd been acting this way for a while now, always complaining about anything and everything. And quite frankly, it annoyed him to the moon and back. "What the hell is up with you?"

Her face slightly red at this, "Nothing," She mumbled.

Harry knew her so much better than this and he also knew something was wrong. "Tell me,"

"Let me get dressed." She ran off to the closet and closed the door behind her. Harry sat waiting for a long time while she dressed and she ended up walking back out in her nightclothes still. Her eyes were a little red.

"Come here, love." He held his arms open to comfort her but she took a step back from him.

"This isn't good, Harry. I don't know how it happened or when but it happened." Her voice shook and she wouldn't look at him. "I'm pregnant." She fell down on her knees and broke into sobs.

Harry couldn't move, though he wanted to. He stared at her with a blank expression, while his mind was filled with too many thoughts to organize. He was going to be a father, but at what price? They weren't married and he knew Ginny's family would kick him to the curb if they found out. He was going to be hated by her family. But there was no way in hell that he'd even begin to think of leaving her. This was his child just as much as hers. But there was the problem of Ginny herself, he didn't know where to start when it came to fathering a child and he was afraid to disappoint Ginny. What if Ginny didn't want him anymore and thought he was a bad person for doing this to her? What if this wasn't his child? He shoved the thought away quicker than it came, that was impossible she loved him too much for that.

Ginny couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face, she was in trouble. Getting pregnant before marriage was forbidden in her family because she was the only girl. She could recall her father and telling her that if she had a baby before she was married that he'd kill the guy and disown her. Now she couldn't remember if he chuckled after that or if was serious. Fear climbed her every vein and seeped into her heart and brain, infecting her completely. Ginny cried harder. She knew that she'd keep the baby because it was her and Harry's child and she'd never give it away. _Harry_. She loved him more than anyone but she wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father yet. She didn't know if he'd walk out on her because he didn't want to that connected to her or if he never wanted to have a child before. All she knew was that no matter what this baby was hers and it always would be.

They both sat in silence until someone knocked on the door, Ginny got up on shaky legs to answer it. Hermione and Ron stepped into the house and she knew that Hermione sensed something was wrong. "Where is Harry? We were supposed to meet a hour ago." Ron said, peering around the house.

"Sit down, it might be a while." Ginny murmured and walked back into their bedroom. Harry sat in the exact same position as before, still staring at the spot she'd been sitting in. "Harry?" She whispered.

"How long have you known?" He said.

"Three weeks yesterday."

Harry jumped back to life. "Three weeks?" He yelled. He turned to her, his eyes were on fire by the way they were looking at her. "Three god-damn weeks you've known that you're pregnant and you decide to tell the guy that did it to you?" He veins in his head popped out and Ginny shrunk under his shadow. She'd never seen him like this, she was afraid that he'd hurt her. His fist balled up and he swung to the wall, making a hole in it. "It was me, wasn't it? Or did you run off with some other guy?"

"Harry! Calm down," She yelled back, hurt by him accusing her of something like that. "I can't believe you even said that. I'm having a baby regardless of whose it is and you decide to scream at me."

"Well, damnit, Ginny, you decide to keep something like this from me for three weeks, of course I'm going to be upset. How the hell are we going to get out of this? You're family is going to kill and as of now I wouldn't stop them. This changes everything, Gin, Everything." Harry glared at her as if it was all her fault and she felt her own anger rise.

She slapped him with all the strength she had, she could already see blood from her nails beginning to surface on his cheek. "This OUR baby Harry and I can't believe you'd rather die than be a father. I always thought you were brave, but I guess not. You're just like every other bastard in your position." She turned on her heel and swiftly left the room, her hand stinging just as her eyes did. Hermione stepped up and without thinking Ginny ran into her comforting arms. Ron stared at her for a moment then barged into the bedroom. All she heard was a loud thud on the ground and no one walked back out. Hermione let go of Ginny and ran to Ron's aid only to find he'd been put into a full body-bind. They both came back out to Ginny who sat, holding in the sobs that shook her body. She looked down at her hand and could see bruises surfacing on her fingers, she clenched in into a fist, trying to make it all go away.

"You're really pregnant, aren't you?" Ron's quavering voice broke the silence. She nodded. "Damn." He cursed under his breath. "Harry was too quick with his wand and I couldn't kill him, sorry Ginny."

She stood and glared at him for moment. "Do you want this baby to not have a father? Or are you planning to find me a replacement?" She paused. "Now leave, both of you. Do not tell anyone about the baby or our fight, or I will unleash everything onto you both."

"But, Ginny, I don't want to leave you here to handle this by yourself." Hermione protested.

"Both of you weren't supposed to know, anyways and I'm a big girl who can handle herself." She spat at them both and walked back into their bedroom. Harry wasn't there and she was glad. She crawled into the bed and prayed that Harry wouldn't come home tonight, not while she was feeling this bad.

Harry sat in the leaky caldron, sipping a Firewhiskey but when he was sick of it he threw it against the wall, without bothering to clean it up. He was disgusted with himself, so to the point where he thought he could never return home. He treated Ginny terribly simply because he was scared to face the truth, he'd blamed her of things he shouldn't have. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want to face it all. He wasn't married to her but he wanted to be, he wanted her to be pregnant but then again he didn't want her to be right now. He' lost his temper to the point where he'd almost hurt Ginny. His hand went up to his cheek and he felt the burn of the scratches, how they burned everything in him. He knew that without treatment they would scar soon but he didn't care, he wanted to be reminded of the pain he'd caused her, he wanted to remember how bad he'd been and how angry he'd been, just to punish himself. His fingers were tipped with blood from the cuts and whenever he moved his face at all he felt a pain shoot through his face.

When he was finished watching everyone else be happy he walked outside and apparated to Godric's Hallow. He stumbled through the grass and up the stone path to his parents. He stopped at the wall filled with messages to him, he only read a few and continued up the steps to the door of his old home. He knocked for some odd reason, as if to see if his parents were there though he knew they weren't. He sat down on the steps and let tears fall from his eyes until they couldn't stay open any longer.

"Harry!" He awoke with a start and saw Hermione running up the path to him. She pulled him to his feet and stared at him for a moment then her brows furrowed. She swung her fist and hit him square in the jaw. He didn't react, as if already accustomed to pain. "You filthy hypocrite!" She spat at him.

H watched her with a blank expression, but he knew that she could see right through his façade.

"Remember when Lupin came to help is? And you got upset with him for leaving his pregnant wife alone. Well Harry you just did that to poor Ginny. She's terrified to go to anyone because you're not married and she's upset because she thinks that you're never coming back to her." Hermione shook her head. "You of all people, I thought you'd be strong because you never had parents so you'd want to be the best parent possible. You know, Harry, the worse parent is the one's that walk away by choice and I guarantee that if you stay gone neither Ginny nor your child will ever forgive you." With that Hermione left Harry all alone.

It only took him moments to turn around and go back home, to his real home where his family was. He walked into the bedroom and saw Ginny laying with her back to him. "Ginny?" He whispered.

"If you're coming to yell at me then get the hell out of this house and don't come back." She said, not turning to face him.

"I'm not going to yell at you but I am coming to apologize. I'm sorry that I blew up at you, it was wrong and I shouldn't have. The reason that I did it was because I was scared. I'm so scared, Ginny, you have no idea. I don't know how to be a dad and I don't know how to take care of you or anything. I can kill the most powerful wizard in the world but I can't even hold a baby. I don't know where to go from here it's all blurry for me, nothing is clear now and it scares me because I promised to always lead you but it's hard when I don't even know where I'm supposed to be going. But that doesn't mean I won't go there with you. I know you're afraid too and I'm here for you even if you don't want me to be. I love you, Ginny." Harry finished and when she didn't move he turned to leave the room.

"Harry?" Ginny called to him. He looked back at her, her eyes rimmed with fresh tears again. "I love you, too." She smiled at him and he crawled into the bed next to her. He held her for a long time without having to say a word. "I'm scared too." She whispered.

He kissed her softly and held her tighter. After a while he said, "Marry me, Gin."

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry for such a short chapter. It was hard to stretch this out for too long because I can't separate the couple again. So yeah…reviewing would make my day**__** and thanks for reading!!**_

_**Love always, Noelle**_


	9. Chapter 9: Emerald dress, Emerald eyes

_**Hey everyone! Here it is….Chapter 9**____** so, if you will, enjoy. All rights to Rowling.**_

**Chapter 9:**

**My emerald dress to match your Eyes**

"Married?" Ginny gasped, "Are you proposing?" Her hands shook and her face reddened at the thought of a wedding with a bulging belly.

Harry climbed off the bed and knelt on one knee, taking her hand in his own. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you be my wife?" His emerald green eyes shone although they had heavy rings under them.

"Married? We can't, Harry, I'm already pregnant and I don't think I'd be able to handle the stress of it all." Ginny took her hands away from Harry's and watched his face fall. "It won't fix anything, it'll just cause more chaos amongst the family. First of all I don't think they even want me to marry and second of all they're going to freak when they hear that I'm pregnant out of wedlock."

"Gin, we can't take back the baby and besides I'm thinking maybe this happened for a reason. Think about it you're twenty-three and I'm twenty-four, we don't need money and we don't have any responsibilities that we have to take care of. This baby," Harry set his hands in Ginny's stomach. "is our little blessing that's going to push us forward and help us get on with our lives. Yes, it'll be a rough patch but if that's what it takes to get us to take a step down our path then let's do it. So marry me, tomorrow, the next day, or the next day, I don't care but I want you as my wife before this baby is born."

Ginny watched Harry for a moment and slowly shook her head yes. "I'll marry you on one condition. The wedding will be in two weeks and no one in my family will know about the baby until after."

"Agreed, I'm in desperate need of a shower so I'll be back in a moment." Harry got up to wash but she pulled him back.

"Hold me, Harry, I'm still scared." Ginny whispered.

Harry came home with a small box and announced that their engagement was official. Her ring was small and modest but none the less beautiful, a silver band with small fragments of diamonds incrusted in the shining silver. The ring brought tears to her eyes, as did most things these days. They were on their way to the burrow, when Ginny started to shake again.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, taking her hand.

"Mum," She said, "She'll know the truth. She knew when I started my period without me even telling her and she knew when I had my first kiss, she knew when we first had sex. She knows everything, so we have to tell her."

Harry groaned, "Great, a mother's intuition is getting in the way of our grand scheme of things." He laughed. "Don't worry about it, you're mum will understand."

They apparated to the Burrow, Hermione was the first to reach them even before they walked into the gate. She pulled them both off to the side, out of eyesight from the Burrow. "You're not going to tell anyone? But you're going to get married and think it'll all be solved?" She demanded from them.

"Yes, that's our plan. Now Hermione, you weren't supposed to know, remember? And I expect you and Ron to act that way." Ginny shoved past her and tugged Harry to the house. Only her father, mother, and Bill's family were in the house, awaiting the announcement. Ginny walked right past them to her mum, she led them both to the kitchen where she cast a silencing charm around them.

Mrs. Weasley took one look at Ginny and gasped. "You're not married, Ginny! How could you?"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, we didn't mean for it to happen and now we're trying to solve the problem." Harry tried.

"You," Mrs. Weasley pointed angrily at Harry. "Need to hush up because I'm not very happy with you at the moment."

"Mum, it's my fault too. It takes two to make a baby, wasn't it you who told me that?" Ginny glared at her mother and at that moment they looked more like teenagers than ever. Mrs. Weasley eyed them, wondering what they were going to do about it all but knew she couldn't interfere with it in any way.

"Ginny, sweetheart, please just take care of yourself and as for you Harry…when she gets bigger she needs to be off her feet fifty percent of the time and you best cater to her every need because if she's anything like me, which I know she is, you're already going to go through Hell." She gave them a disapproving smile.

Ginny hugged her mother and then said, "We're not telling anyone about the baby but we are announcing our wedding will be in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Ginny that's not enough time to plan a wedding!"

"I want this body in my wedding pictures and I want when our child asks about our wedding we won't have to tell it that he or she was present at the wedding." Ginny stubbornly said.

"What's this about your body?" Harry asked.

"I like it the way it is and after a baby it will be all fat."

Harry, having completely forgotten about Mrs. Weasley, countered, "Bull-shit, Gin, your body could never look bad in any way."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth t correct Harry but before she could Ginny recoiled back at Harry. "No way, Harry, it will be ugly after the baby and you know that. I mean look at Fleur, she used to be beautiful but now she's a lot less beautiful." Mrs. Weasley didn't want to hear their arguing so she slipped out of the room away from their notice.

"But that's you, and you're already ten times prettier than her. Let's not compare looks, ok? Leave it at you being much better looking and in turn you're still going to be the most gorgeous creature to ever walk this earth even after ten kids." Harry kissed her cheek. "You're talking first, by the way, when we get the good news to your family." Before she could protest he pulled her into the living room, to face the awaiting eyes of her family.

"Well, go on." George said, impatiently from the corner.

"Uh…" Ginny felt her face go red and her words leave her for dead.

"We're getting married in two weeks." Harry blurted, taking Ginny's hand to show the ring.

George snorted, "That's it?" He asked then mumbled under his breath, "Took you two long enough, thought you'd already be married."

"Isn't that a bit rushed?" Mr. Weasley frowned but from the glare his wife shut him up. "Congrats!" He faked enthusiasm and hugged his daughter and her soon to be husband. Everyone else hugged them and then dispersed as if they'd just announced that they bought a new house. Ginny and Harry went home quickly from frustration, well mainly Ginny was upset.

"They aren't even happy that their only daughter is getting married!" She vented.

"Maybe it's because the weddings so soon and they don't have enough time to let go of you" Harry threw the idea out, hoping it would suffice.

"Didn't they do that a long time ago?"

"Sort of, but not all of you, they could still say that you're a Weasley and now you're going to be a Potter so it's hard for them." Harry watched her contemplate his answer and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He couldn't help but to let his hand reach out for hers and hold it, knowing she'd always be his. She looked at him strangely for a moment and the conversation was forgotten. "I love you, Ginny."

"Love you too, Harry." She kissed him softly. "We need to schedule a doctor's appointment for me. And then we have to plan our wedding."

Harry immersed himself in wedding plans, they decided that it would small, as in select friends and immediate family. There would be a ceremony and then a small reception, in which they do the traditional wedding things but without all the fancy stuff. The actual ceremony would also be held at the Burrow and so would the reception. Ginny was too wear a beautiful emerald green dress, and Harry was going to wear kakis slacks with a white button-up dress shirt, having only his eyes to match Ginny. Wedding plans stressed Hermione, whom was to be the maid of honor, more than the actual bride herself. Hermione just about freaked about everything and took everything upon her to take care of because she believed that Ginny didn't need the stress. This only angered Ginny more, at times she would vent to Harry about how Hermione treated her as if she were a collectible glass item just because she was pregnant. She would be even more upset when Harry would agree with Hermione, simply because he protected her at all times too.

Whenever Ginny would trip over a stray shoe Harry would practically dive to catch her, then she blew up at him for treating her too fragile. As the days wore on Ginny's mood swings got worse and worse, she would cry whenever Harry touched her cheek a certain way, or she'd yell at him for simple things like forgetting to turn off the dining room light. Harry knew a way around it all because he noticed that when he would randomly kiss her, her mind would turn to other things that didn't involve crying or yelling.

The wedding day came.

Harry dressed in his kakis and white button up shirt, attempting to flatten his newly cut hair. Ginny had suggested that he cut his hair shorter than his regular and with it being so short, it never seemed to stay down. He struggled with it for almost twenty minutes until Hermione walked into the room sighing. She gelled Harry's hair so that when it stood, it looked rather suave but not too messy. He thanked her and sent her to also get dressed while he and Ron put the finishing touches outside.

It was beautiful, not in a way a wedding should be but rather it was more like a romantic evening out. They were to be bonded under the moon whilst the select family and friends would sit in chairs under the trees. There was an isle where the trees didn't cover and the grass was covered with roses the fiery red color of Ginny's hair. The chairs were white as the moon and the lights that hung off the branches gave the area a magical glow. A little less than twenty-five people had been invited and Harry was unsure of exactly how many would show.

Ginny had Hermione braid her hair into an elegant up-do that showed off her cheek bones. She used minimal amounts of makeup and only enough to bring out her chocolate brown eyes. Her dress clung tight to her chest and showed enough cleavage let Harry notice but not enough to upset her family. The emerald green dress matched Harry's eyes and made the red in her hair shine. It flowed out as to not show the small bump between her hips and billowed out around her feet. She didn't bother wearing shoes because they wouldn't show and she liked the way the grass felt under her toes. She took one last look at the mirror and willed herself not to cry, this was her last few minutes as a Weasley. The thought was almost as terrible as it was amazing. She was ecstatic about being Harry's wife but she wasn't quite ready to let go of her pride in being a Weasley. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her letting her know that it was time.

Hermione walked down the aisle first, and Ginny, on Mr. Weasley's arm, followed after quickly. Her dad's eyes wetted up a little when it came time to actually giving her away, but he did so with a smile. Harry took her hands and looked her straight in the eye, he seemed happier than he'd ever been. She knew that the entire time he'd wanted to marry her but he wanted to wait until she was ready. He wanted to have a family more than anything and marrying her was the first step in that process. She realized, as they bonded magically, that she was truly ready for this and knew that the baby was a blessing to push them together faster.

"You may kiss the bride." The bonder announced happily.

She felt his hand on her neck, gently willing her to tilt her face towards him. He set his other hand on her hip, letting his thumb stretch out to touch her stomach that held their child, she smiled up at him as he brought his lips to hers. She surrendered to him at that moment, the embrace was too beautiful to let go but she had to pull away when she heard George wolf-whistle and she knew that she'd never live it down. But she didn't care. They walked back down the aisle and into the house while the others set up the reception party. Harry and Ginny walked into the den and stood there for a few moments just smiling at each other.

"How are you, Mrs. Potter?" He whispered, with an excited edge to his voice.

"Come here, Mr. Potter." She ordered. He took a step closer to her. "Closer," He moved to be right in front her, her breast lightly touching his chest. "Bit closer," He nudged as tight as he could to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Better, now kiss your new wife." He kissed her slowly at first but let it build into something that foreshadowed the rest of their night.

Ron yelled through the door asking them to hurry and come see everyone. They left their secluded happiness and would return to it later. Mrs. Weasley was the first to reach them, her tears flooding her face as she gave them both watery hugs and kisses. Next was Ron and Hermione, Hermione, too, was crying as they congratulated them both. Bill and Fleur gave them quick hugs then had to go off to attend to their child, Ginny smiled knowing that would be how she and Harry would be soon. Charlie reached them next and started laughing about how strange it was that the oldest was the only single one left, he caught eye of a former Hogwarts student he had secretly invited and went to flirt with her. George engulfed them both in big hugs and while Harry got a lecture about being a husband, Ginny continually rolled her eyes. Angela pulled George away to get drinks and Cho Chang walked up. Ginny was surprised but not as much as Harry, his jaw dropped and Ginny stepped on his foot and gave him a glare before she came.

She had completely that Cho had also been a part of Dumbledore's Army during her sixth year when she sent the message out through the coins. Cho hugged Harry kissing him lightly on both cheeks. She turned to Ginny who sat with a strange look between skepticism and anger.

"I know you don't think much about me, Ginny, but I respect you for everything you did and I always knew you'd be with Harry. You two are perfect for each other and well… congratulations." She gave Ginny a weak smile and an even weaker hug and retreated off.

Her temper hadn't cooled when Luna and Neville came up. Luna hugged her and Harry, babbling about something or another. Neville eventually shut her up and the four chatted happily about things. Hermione reminded them that they needed to have their first dance and get on with the night. The pianist they hired turned out to be amazing and they danced rounds with everyone (including Cho…) and after the toast and other traditional things the wedding died down. Only the Weasley family was left and they all sat in a small huddle chatting about the wedding highlights. Ginny nodded at Harry and they knew it was time, they stood together, before the family.

"You're probably wondering why the wedding was so rushed," Harry started. "And we, of course, have a reason."

"Yes, Harry and I are going to have a baby." Ginny finished.

There was a crash of a chair and in a split second Harry was lying on the ground with Charlie pounding at his stomach. Harry rolled to the side and popped back up to his feet he dodged a few more punched but one punch hit Harry square in the nose. Blood spilled out, over his face, Ginny felt her face redden and her anger at her brother was more than ever. She jumped in between the two without thinking about the consequences. She felt something hit her in the jaw and someone yelled. All the fighting stopped and Harry looked at Charlie who had punched her by accident. He wound his arm back and slung it forward with all his might, Charlie fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ginny, sweetheart, are you ok?" He asked, touching the bruise on her face.

"Yes," She spat. "Why the hell does everyone always end up fighting?" Ginny turned and sped off inside.

Charlie stirred and regained control of everything, Harry glowered down at him. "You probably just ruined the happiest day of our lives. She's pregnant, ok? There's nothing we could do nor do we wish to change it, so hitting me and Ginny was stupid. I'm sorry for getting Ginny pregnant everyone, but I don't regret it, I love her and the baby was a blessing to us so let it be and try to be happy for us for once instead of wanting to kill me." Harry turned and ran after Ginny.

She sat in the kitchen, holding a bag of ice to her jaw, she was trying to keep from crying and didn't notice Harry walk in. She threw the bag of ice at the ground and buried her face in her hands, letting herself cry.

"Ginny," Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"Why can't anyone every just be happy for us? Instead they have to ruin my wedding day." She sobbed.

"I'm not sure." They looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry to both of you, I guess I didn't understand because I'm not in love or anything so I thought at first that Harry was simply marrying you because he got you pregnant not because he loved you." Charlie shrugged, "I'm really sorry that I ruined you're wedding day, and I'm also sorry for hitting both of you." He pointed his wand at them both and said some strange spell, the blood from Harry's nose disappeared and the pain in Ginny's jaw resided. "Only the best healing spell for my new favorite brother-in-law and sister." He laughed, despite the tension on the room. "You do throw one hell of a punch Harry." He hugged them both once more and claimed that he'd met a new friend and promised to be at her hotel room by one, leaving them with the rest of the Weasley's.

Everyone was still awestruck by the situation and said goodbyes as they went back home. Harry took hold of Ginny's hand and apparated to a remote house in which Ginny had no idea where he'd taken her.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"Our honeymoon, of course." He laughed at her surprise, "It wouldn't be a wedding without the best part would it? What did you think that just because you're pregnant I can't sweep you away with my expertise at romance?"

She looked out the window and saw the white moon glinting off the crystal clear water and the golden sand straying with the wind. "Where, exactly are we?"

"Greece," Harry responded. He waved his wand and the room was lit to bath them both in candle-light. She sucked in a breath at the beauty of the room, the bed was covered with same type of roses that were featured at their wedding and the candles mad a circle around the room making the satin sheets shine. That was all it took for Ginny to be swept off her feet, she smiled back at Harry and kissed him deeply.

"Remember that one day when we went to the beach and got in trouble for being gone so late?" She said.

He laughed, "Yes, I remember."

"This time even better because we don't have a curfew." She smiled wickedly and unbuttoned blood stained shirt, then took off his shoes and pants leaving him completely naked in front of her. She let her dress slip from her shoulders and pulled the puns out of her hair, letting it fall in waves down her back. "Do we have neighbors?" Harry shook his head, his breath becoming more ragged by the moment. She turned and walked out the doors then straight into the water, motioning for Harry to follow.

_**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you like it….I made quite a mistake as someone brought to my view. The years of the pregnancy and all that business is completely messed up. So please, if you noticed it, just let it be. It was an honest mistake, sorry. Also sorry for such the short chapters it's hard to stretch this stuff to be very long without it being boring for both you and I. I have about three chapters left before the story comes to an end so enjoy it while it last!! Thanks for reading and please review.**_

_**Love, Noelle **_


End file.
